Taboo
by Frankie-The-Cat
Summary: Ed and Al's bodies are returned to them, and now they live a peacfull life in Resembool. There's one problem though, Alphonse feels something for his brother that he can't figure out. The elric brothers have one last taboo to break in their lives.
1. Chapter 1

It had been four years since he and his brother had committed the ultimate taboo in alchemy. Two months since he got his body back after so many years. Two months after he used what was left of the stone to get his brother's arm and leg back. One month and two weeks since they used alchemy to restore their old home. One month since he discovered he was gay. One week since he informed his brother on his discovery. But it would be one more month until Alphonse Elric committed another dangerous taboo with his brother, Edward Elric.

**_1._**

Beautiful gray eyes shone back at his, he was entranced by those amazing good looks. The fifteen year old brunette stood taller than he remembered, and was much more good looking then when he was a young boy as well. Slowly he gazed up and down the teens muscular body, marveling at its beauty and sex appeal. 'How can there be anyone this good looking in the world, I mean really, it can't be legal' he thought to himself as the young man began to flex his muscles in front of him. 'who wouldn't want hi...'

"Al! Are you staring in the mirror again? Hurry the hell up I have to pee!"

"Oh! S..Sorry brother. I'll be right out." Alphonse blushed crazily as he opened the door wearing nothing but a towel after taking a shower. "Sorry again, it's just..."

"Jeez! I know your still getting used to your body but damn Al." Edward said as he rushed into the bathroom and slammed the door.

What could he say, who wouldn't be obsessed with their body after losing it for four years. Al was even more excited about the fact that his body had grown in the gate, before he and Ed had guessed about weather or not his body stayed the same or if it had grown, for a long time. The only problem was that Al wasn't used to all the hormones he had suddenly been exposed to, so for the first month or so he was very confused. But after a while Al got used to it, and was just happy he got his brothers limbs back as well. He was actually very surprised everything turned out so well, with all the trouble they got into.

After he put some cloths on for the day, Al quickly started breakfast. He was still getting used to how much hunger can hurt, and was afraid to feel that pain again since he had first had gotten his body back. Four years without a bite to eat can cause one hell of a stomach ache. As Al prepared the meal his mind wondered off, thinking of the past few weeks, and what had happened since. Thankfully Ed was able to resign from the military without much trouble given that fact that he was a friend of the new Feuher. They came back to Resembool and Ed and Al got jobs helping Winry with her automail shop, since Aunt Pinako was getting to old to handle the business by herself. He also came to terms with his sexuality fairly quickly and so did Ed, Ed actually didn't seem to mind at all, "Al your my brother, and I'll love you no matter what.". Al was very happy with how things turned out for the two of them. and kept getting the feeling that it was too good to be true.

But there was one thing that his mind found particularly interesting, the one thing that didn't fit in with his whole "fairy tale" ending. Al remembered the first time they spared since he got his body back. Ed took off his shirt in the summer heat, and even though he had seen Ed with even less clothing many times before, the mere sight of Ed's toned body in the afternoon sun was too much. He Almost lost the match! Sometimes Al would wake up at night in a cold sweat due to his dreams of the past four years, and then he'd go to his brothers room and watch him, just to remind himself that everything was okay. There was something about Ed sleeping that Al found intriguing, maybe it was how innocent he looked, he didn't know. He just liked to see him there safe and sound, and sometimes he would curse himself for thinking not so innocent things.

"Uh! Why do I keep thinking of that?" Al said to himself as he cooked the last few pieces of bacon on the pan. "I mean, it's just Ed. Not the damn gate!". Why, why couldn't he get those thoughts of Ed out of his mind?

After all the food had finally been prepared and the table set, Al realized that Ed had been in the bathroom for quite some time. Annoyed that the food was going to get cold he walked down the hall to the closed door. "Stupid brother! the foods going to get cold." he mumbled to himself until he reached said door.

He listened for a while, there was no running water so what the hell could he be doing in there for so long. ' Maybe he's touching himself...Ugh stop thinking of that!' Then it hit him.

"Edward! are you staring in the mirror again? Hurry up your breakfast is going to get cold." he said as he slammed on the door.

The door slowly creaked open, as a very flushed Edward immerged shirtless. "Heh, sorry Al, It's just...well...you know...with my new arm and all."

Ed ate breakfast with a bloody nose that morning.

_**2.**_

"Woah, what happened to your nose?" Winry said as Ed and Al came into the shop for work.

"Why don't you ask my crazy little brother." Ed said nudging Al with his elbow as he walked into the living room.

"Well you shouldn't be such a hypocrite, you had it coming." Al replied as he gave Ed a soft push on the shoulder for the elbow jab.

"Yeah well, I still think you over reacted a bit."

"Knowing you Edward, you probably did have it coming." Pinako said as she made her presence known from the kitchen, pipe already lit and smoking. "I need you boys to go down to the post office, I've got some automail parts coming in. I need you to bring them back here."

"What? Didn't you just get some pieces the other day?" Ed said still annoyed from the earlier argument.

"Stop fussing and do what I tell you before I fire your lazy butt."

Al sniggered a little at the remark. "Shut up Al, you know what I'm talking about. It seems like we're bringing back automail parts from the post office every other day. What do you keep doing with all those things?"

"Don't tell me to shut up. And stop nagging, you know there are alot of people who come to this shop brother. They need those parts."

"What people? The only house near here is about half a mile away!"

"Stop being a brat and lets go!"

"Don't call your older brother a brat!"

Al was getting pretty annoyed with Ed now. "Okay I wont call you a brat, how about Midget!"

Al walked to the post office with a bloody nose that day.

"Stupid old hag, where does she keep all these damn parts?" Ed complained as he struggled to keep his balance with the large box in his hands nearly blocking his eyesight. Al remained quiet, obviously upset. "Oh come on Al, I didn't hit you that hard, don't be such a sissy."

"Shut up brother." Al replied, tone low and harsh.

"Fine, I've had enough fighting for one day." Ed decided to stay quiet for the remainder of their journey back to the shop. After a while the quiet between the two got him thinking of the past week. 'It's still hard to believe Al's gay. I mean, did he always know and not tell me. No that's not like Al.' Ed's mind countered 'Actually It's not that hard to believe, he's always been the more feminine of the two of us.' Ed looked over at Al, who looked deep in thought himself, as he still tried to process it in his mind. He remembered the day Al told him.

"Brother, can...can I talk to you about something?"

"Yeah, what is it Al?"

"Well, I...I wanted to tell you something."

Ed waited for Al to continue for a while before he realized that Al was having trouble with saying it,'It must be important' he thought. "What is it Al, is something wrong?"

"Well, no but...well..." Another long pause.

"Come on Al, you know you can tell me anything, that's what big brothers are for."

Al fidgeted for a moment before continuing. "Okay, but promise you wont be grossed out or anything." Al looked scared and nervous at the same time.

Ed began to worry. "Of course Al, come on its me, Ed."

"You promise."

"Yeah, I promise, come on, tell me."

"Okay, well I've been thinking about this for a while and..." Al took a deep breath before he continued. "I...I'm...I think I'm g-gay." Al stared at Ed, anxiously waiting for his reply.

"Oh." Ed replied after a while, honestly that's all he could say.

"'Oh', is that it, is that all you can say? 'Oh'." Al was getting very nervous 'Does he think it's gross, oh god I hope not. Please be okay with it, please' Al hoped.

"I mean, it's okay Al, theres nothing wrong with that...it's just..."

"What...What, are you grossed out?" Al began to panic "YOUR GROSSED OUT AREN'T YOU. OH GOD YOU THINK I'M DISGUSTING." He was on the verge of tears.

"NO, NO! That's not it, its just I wasn't really expecting that."

Al sniffled "So, then you don't think I'm disgusting?"

"Al your my brother, and I'll love you no matter what."

"Woof!"

'Woof?'

"Woof, Woof!"

Ed suddenly returned from his memories when Den came running from the shop just up the road. "Finally we're almost there."

"Yeah." Al replied dully.

"Jeez are you still mad at me? Okay I know I..."

"No I'm not mad anymore."

"..." Ed looked Al, searching his face for any clue to what was bothering him now. "What is it Al?"

"I was just thinking, should I tell Winry and auntie Pinako?" Al looked slightly worried.

"Well, that's up to you Al."

"Yeah, but how do you think they'll react?" Al was looking back at Ed now, desperately waiting for his reply. Ed could tell this had been bothering him for some time now.

"To be honest Al, I don't think they'll care very much. They're pretty much our family, they wont judge you or anything." Al looked back at the shop, worry still heavy on his face. "Look if you want I'll be there with you when you tell them, will that help?"

Al's face lifted a bit. "Yeah, I think that will help. Thanks brother." Al gave Ed an ear to ear smile to reassure him he was okay now.

"Good, don't worry, everything will be okay." Ed gave him a smile in return.

Al suddenly blushed and looked away. 'Huh?' Ed thought 'What was that about?'. But before he could ask they were already nearing the front door, when Winry yelled to them from the balcony.

"Hey, is that it? Is that all of it, are you sure you didn't leave anything?"

"Yeah this is all that was there." Ed replied squinting because of the sun as he looked up at her.

"Are you sure? We really need those parts today."

"Yes! I'm sure"

"Are you absolutely sure, one hundred percent?"

"YES! Jeez, don't get your panties in a twist."

Al saw the wrench flying through the air and ducked in time, unfortunately Ed didn't.

_**3.**_

"Seven O'clock boys, shops closed. Go home and get washed up, Winry and I'll start diner." Pinako Took a long drag from her pipe as she saw the large lump on Ed's head. "Ed! Stop taking that ice off your head, that bump will get pretty bad if you don't."

Ed grumpily raised the bag to the rather large lump on his head, he didn't really like how cold it felt. "Damn it, Winry."

"Well if you didn't have such a bad mouth I wouldn't have hit you." Winry said matter-of-factly as she emerged from the basement.

"Okay, but did it have to be that damn wrench again. I swear, do you carry a bag full of them with you in your pants or something."

"Shut up and go get cleaned up for diner." Winry replied with a small smile as she started toward the kitchen.

"Yeah well if you were a boy I'd..."

"You'd what?"

'How the hell did she hear me, I barely heard myself!' "I said I'd..." Suddenly he realized she was holding another wrench.'What the hell! She didn't have that a minute ago!' "See, where the hell do you keep those damn things?"

"HURRY UP AND GO GET WASHED UP OR YOU WON'T EAT AT ALL TONIGHT!" Winry warned as she raised her wrench menacingly.

Al, who was watching nearby, looked to where Ed had just been seconds ago to find nothing but empty space. "What the? I didn't even hear him open the door!"

"Yeah, your brother puts on a tough act but he's really terrified of me." Winry smirked "I'm just that good." Winry gloated

"Yeah I'll give it to ya kid, you sure taught him." Pinako added.

"Thanks granny what can I say." Al swore he thought he saw a glow around Winry, kind of like Major Armstrong's.

"Yes yes good job, now, go start dinner."

Suddenly the glow was gone. "Okaaaay" Winry sighed.

Before Al left he took one last glance at Winry 'What the? Where's her wrench?' on the way home Al wondered if Ed was right and Winry really did have a secret stash of wrenches she kept hidden somewhere in her pants.

Al walked into the house to the sound of running water 'Ed must be taking a shower'. Suddenly the image of a very naked Ed with hot steamy water running down his neck, to his shoulder, then down his back, lower, and lower, and then...'UGH, stop it, stop it, stop it. stop thinking of that Alphonse!' but it was too late for that, Al could already feel his pants getting tighter.'Oh no, think of something, anything. Um, Uh, oh! I've got it! Auntie Pinako in a bikini.' Al stood still for a while as he processed the image he just thought of. "Eeeewww!" 'yup that did it'. Al's pants fit just fine again. Al started down the hall to his room but before he reached said destination the bathroom door opened to his side.

"Oh hey Al, bathrooms all yours." Ed stepped out in nothing but his towel, and Al couldn't help but stare at his long blond hair as it stuck to his toned chest muscles and around his wet nipples.

Ed noticed Al's face was getting really red all of a sudden. "Hey you okay Al? Did Winry hit you with that damn wrench?"

Al suddenly snapped out of the trance he was in. "What? Oh, no she didn't." Al's face was burning horribly.

"Are you sure your okay? Are you getting sick or something, you don't look so good."

'Oh, but you do.' "Uh no, I'm fine really." There was an awkward silence as Al stared directly into Ed's eyes, fighting his urge to go lower, turning a brighter shade of red with each passing minute.

"Um, okay. I'll go get dressed then." Ed said after a while. 'What was that about? Al's been acting strange lately.' Ed padded to his room leaving Al standing in the hall.

When Ed was finally out of sight Al burst into the bathroom. "Auntie Pinako in a tight bikini, auntie Pinako in a tight bikini, auntie Pinako in a tight bikini."

Al took a Very, Very cold shower that night.


	2. Taboo Chapter 2

Maybe the Elric brothers were, for some reasons or another, attracted to Taboos. Who really knew, they sure didn't, but one of the two was beginning to notice his taboo prone lifestyle. As if trying to resurrect their dead mother using alchemy, Then using a philosophers stone that was made of countless human souls, to bring back their own bodies wasn't taboo enough. No, Alphonse Elric needed more in his life, weather he knew it or not. Three weeks and four days until he once again crossed the line and indulged himself in another taboo, Edward.

4.

Al flopped down onto his bed, exhausted from the day's work at the shop, still in his work cloths. 'Now to get a good nights rest, finally' he thought to himself as he began to doze off. Al heard Ed's footsteps from the bathroom coming nearer to his room. 'I wonder what he's doing? I bet he's out of boxers again, stupid brother, he never does his own laundry.'

The door slowly creaked open as Al sat up in bed to see Ed, standing there in nothing but his work pants.

"What's the matter Ed?" Al asked wearily, Ed had a strange look on his face, and he wasn't looking directly at Alphonse. "Ed?"

Edward slowly padded over to Al's bed and sat down. ' What is he doing, and why is his shirt off?' Al's face began to burn as he gazed up and down Ed's back.

"Alphonse?" Al jumped, his mind had been somewhere else, with Ed.

"Yes brother, is something wrong."

Ed turned his head to look at Alphonse. ' Why is he looking at me like that?'

For a while the two stayed like that, eyes locked together.

Edward finally broke the silence. "Al, I know you watch me when I sleep sometimes."

'What! How does he know that! Uh oh, think of something quick.'

"Uh, Well you see Ed...Um...I..."

"You don't need to say anything, I know how you think about me sometimes too."

Al's heart stopped. "W-what do you mean Ed " Al put on his best, I-don't-know-what-your-talking-about, face.

Ed didn't reply for a while, he just stared. 'Okay, this is too much! How does he know all this? Oh no, have I been talking in my sleep?'. While Al was lost in thought, Ed slowly began to lean in closer to him.

"Broth...!"

'OH MY GOD! HE'S KISSING ME!' It was true, Ed was passionately lip-locked with Alphonse. Slowly Ed placed his hand on Al's chest and eased him down, onto his back.

'Oh my god, what do I do. This can't be happening...IS THAT HIS TONGUE?' Al couldn't resist any longer, he wrapped his arms around Ed's neck and pulled him into a tight embrace.

Ed's hands began to wander, down Al's side, lower, and lower as his mouth explored his neck.

"Alphonse." Ed gasped

"Brother."

"Al...I love you."

"Edward" Al pulled him as close as possible, he wanted to feel as much of Ed as he could.

"Alphonse."

"Yes brother." Al said breathlessly

"Alphonse, wake up!"

"What?"

"Aaalll, Wake up. We're gonna be late for work." Al was torn from his dream, and released the death-grip he had on his pillow.

'Oh! Stupid Alphonse.' Al cursed himself for having the dream, but he couldn't deny, he was slightly sad it ended.

"Hey Al, you better hurry up, I let you sleep in a bit." Ed said as he walked into Al's room, a strange look came over his face, then a wide smile. "Maybe I should have let you sleep, seems like you were having pleasant dreams."

"What?" Al realized there was a large bulge surfacing through his bed sheet, he yelped and quickly threw his hands over it, blushing many shades of red. 'Auntie pinako in a tight bikini, auntie pinako in a tight bikini.' Ed was sniggering.

"Shut up Ed!" Al shuffled out of bed, and walked to the bathroom slightly bent over.

Al was getting used to cold showers.

5.

The day was pretty uneventful at work, Al almost wished there were some auto mail parts at the post office today. Both Pinako and Winry were in their shop working on some automail limbs for a customer, and didn't really need much help. So the two just sat outside under a tree most of the day.

Ed noticed that he found Al deep in thought alot lately, and when he would ask what Al was thinking about, all Al would say was 'Nothing, nothing at all.'

But that wasn't enough to fool Ed, ' He must be thinking about coming out to Winry and aunt pinako. I didn't think it would bother him this much.'

Actually that wasn't what Al was thinking about at all. His mind wandered back to the dream mostly. 'Why is this happening to me? He's my brother for god's sake. Maybe it's just a phase or something.' Al looked over at Ed, who was napping next to Den, his stomach visible.

Once again his mind was thrust back into the dream. 'Ugh, no, stop it Alphonse.' Al began to pound his temples as if trying to beat the images from his mind, but it didn't work. Now he just had a headache.

Den had raised his head to see what all the commotion was about, and in doing so he woke Ed as well.

"Uh, what time is it?"

"I don't know, you've only been asleep for a short time." Al was rubbing his head now.

"Only a little while? didn't feel like a little while. All right, that's enough lazing around." Ed got up, turned to Al and said, "On guard"

Alphonse smiled a little, 'It's been a long time since we sparred, this should be fun.'

"Hah, you dare challenge me, brother." Al said in his most threatening sounding tone, which wasn't very good.

"Yeah, yeah whatever, this time I'm gonna win." Ed began to pull off his t-shirt, Al began to panic. 'There's no way I could concentrate with him shirtless.'

"Uh, brother it's not really that hot today, maybe you should keep your shirt on. You wouldn't want to catch a cold." Al tried to sound as nonchalant as he could, unfortunately he wasn't good at that either.

"Are you kidding Al? It's blazing out here." Ed was right, it was really hot. 'Good one Alphonse, now I look like an idiot.'

"Yeah, I guess your right."

'Okay just concentrate, focus on his face, and if my eyes do start to wander, I'll use plan B.' Al reassured himself

They got into positions, choosing their spot wisely so that they were still in the shade of the tree.

"Ready Al?"

"I was born ready."

"Your so lame Al." Ed chuckled. "GO!"

Edward lunged toward Alphonse at break neck speed, throwing all his weight into a bone crushing right hook. Al quickly ducked out of the way and countered with a quick right jab to Ed's side. The blow hardly phased Ed, he quickly thrust his knee at Al's face, but Al had already backed away and was preparing for another attack. Sensing Al was going to lunge at him, Ed quickly closed the distance between them. Ed knew that if he gave Al too much room to gather momentum he'd be done for. Ed unleashed a wirl-wind of fast jabs aimed a Al's face and body, Al dodged every one. Al knew that if he kept dodging Ed's attacks, Ed would eventually tire out, and Then he'd end it. But Al was already doomed, during the fight the two had moved out into the afternoon sun, and Ed's body was glowing from all the sunlight. Al was entranced, he could see all the muscles in Ed's torso push and pull, Tighten and loosen. Before Al knew it, Ed began to connect with some of his wild punches.

'Oh no, plan B!' The image of Aunt Pinako in a tight Black Bikini posing on the beach was suddenly thrust into his mind. But it wasn't enough, Al was focused on Ed's face now. Ed's face was beautiful, Al could see his gold strands of hair sticking to his sweat slicked face. Ed's Brow was furrowed and his eye's burned with determination.

It was funny really, all Ed's mind was thinking was ' MUST DESTROY AL! ' while all Al could think of was how astonishing Ed looked.

Then it was over, Edward saw that Al wasn't concentrating enough and let his guard down enough for Ed to swipe Al off his feet. Al saw it all in slow motion, one minute he was marveling Ed's beauty, the next he was falling, falling, falling until he was flat on his back. And thus Ed won his first match against Al.

"YES! I DID IT, I BEAT YOU AGAIN!"

Al ignored the pain in his back, and came out of his daze. "Again?"

"Yeah, don't you remember the time I beat you on top of that hospital in central, after the Lab 5 incident?"

"Hey, you cheated that time!"

"Like I said before, a wins a win." Al swore he saw Ed glowing, just like Winry that one night. "I'm starving, let's go eat lunch Al."

Al watched as Ed walked toward the house, He couldn't get up. "I cant believe I lost." Al said to himself, but that wasn't really what bothered him. In the brief moment when they were fighting, just before he fell, Al realized it.

"Plan B", wasn't going to work any more.

6.

That night when the two returned home, there was an odd tension between them. Ed didn't know what was wrong, ' I wonder why he was so quiet at lunch and diner today? I hope he isn't mad about losing to me today, that would be so stupid of Alphonse. I mean he's beaten me like what one million times! I didn't think Al was the sore loser type.'

Al had been very quite after the sparring match, he couldn't really explain it himself. All he could think about was the match and how easily he was distracted by Ed's body.

'I'm so confused, if only I had someone to talk to about this. But who would want to talk about my obsession with brother, without thinking I'm some sick and demented freak?' Al got an idea then. ' I could talk to Winry! But I won't tell her who it is. Oh, but first I have to tell her I'm gay. All right I'll tell her tomorrow and then I'll ask her about my "problem".'

Ed was already in the shower now so Al decided to read one of his books on alchemy while he waited his turn. Meanwhile, in the shower, Ed was still trying to guess what Al's problem was.

'I really hope he isn't freaked out about coming out. I could understand his behavior if he were coming out to me, it's only Winry and aunt Pinako. He wasn't even this weird when he did come out to me. Then, what could it be?' Ed stood in the hot water for a while, in the classic thinkers position, except he was naked. One arm on his hip and the other raised so he could scratch his head, as if this would help him come up with a solution. 'Ah, I don't know. Maybe I should just ask him, but he might try to act as if nothings wrong. Well, I guess if it's that important, he'll eventually tell me.'

Ed finished washing up and walked out of the shower and to his room to get changed. Once that was done, he noticed the bathroom was empty. Usually Al takes his shower after Ed. After searching in Al's room without luck, he found Al asleep on the living room couch with an alchemy book over his face.

Ed laughed a little, 'I remember when we were little, I would always find Al out side sleeping in the grass, with an alchemy book over his face. Just like this. Wow, that was so long ago, I cant believe how much we've changed.' Ed's smile faded away as his mind wandered over all the events that happened in the years since they were young and happy.

Deciding he had better wake Al up, Ed knelt next to Al and shook his shoulder. "Hey Al, wake up. Come on wake up."

Alphonse only mumbled something, Ed couldn't make it out. Then Al did something strange, he reached for the small sofa pillow he was lying on and wrapped his arms around it. 'I wonder what he's dreaming about?' Ed thought, before he tried to stir him from his sleep again.

"Alphonse, come on get up."

"Ed..." Al muttered in his sleep.

"Yeah Al, it's me Ed."

"Edward...I love you."

Ed gave Alphonse a strange look, then smiled a little.

"Heh, your such a sap Al, I love you too, now get up." Ed shook Al a bit harder making the book slide off his face.

Al finally opened his eyes but he wasn't quite awake yet. "Wh-why'd you stop?"

"Stop what?"

'What is Al talking about?'

Al began to lean closer to Ed, then stopped suddenly, and began to blush furiously.

"Oh, did...did I doze off? " Al said as he released the pillow and raised himself to a sitting position.

"Yeah I thought I'd wake you up so you wouldn't have to sleep on the couch all night." Ed noticed Al was a bit tense and his face was still very red. "Are you feeling sick, you've been acting funny all day." he raised his hand to Al's forehead.

Al intercepted the hand and lowered it back to Ed's side. "Yes, I'm fine...I just had a...a nightmare, that's all." Al's voice was a bit shaky.

'Why does he keep lying to me? Okay Al if you want to play this game I'll just leave you alone.'

"All right Al," Ed sighed "well I'm done with the bathroom so you can go take a shower, I'm going to sleep."

Ed stood up and walked to his room shutting the door behind him. Al watched him go from the couch.

'Ed never shuts his door.' Al thought sadly.

Al turned on the shower and stepped into the hot stream, he could feel his muscles relax instantly.

'I can't believe I said that.' Al could vaguely remember telling Ed he loved him. 'Thank god I didn't say anything else. He knows I'm lying to him, but what can I do, I can't tell him what I was dreaming.'

Al thought back to the dream, it was the same as before but this time it lasted a bit longer.

"Damn it." he cursed 'Ed must be mad at me, he never shuts his door.' Al finished washing up and went to his room to change. Once he was in his sleeping cloths he got into bed.

All he wanted was to apologize to Edward, and to tell him. Tell him everything, but he couldn't. No matter how much his heart ached, he could never let Ed know. He didn't know what hurt worse, the overwhelming feeling of loneliness he felt at that moment, or the thought of Ed leaving him.

Al cried for a long time that night.


	3. Chapter Ch 3

By now, he was a living taboo, everything about him was wrong in the eyes of society. One, he tried to bring someone back from the dead using alchemy. Two he was a soul, bonded to a suit of armor for four years. Three he used the philosophers stone to retrieve his body and his brother's limbs. And four, well his fourth taboo hadn't happened yet. Three weeks and three days, en counting.

7.

The next morning, when Al awoke, he felt empty for some reason. He felt as though he was numb, and didn't really feel happy nor sad. He wanted to cry, but sometime during the night he stopped and couldn't start again. He had been broken. He knew what he wanted was not only wrong, but could never be possible. How ironic, all he wanted for the four years he was in that metal body was the ability to feel, so that he could be happy again. But now that he finally could feel again, he was more tormented than ever.

'Why, why has this happened to me? What did I ever do to deserve this? Why does this hurt so bad?' Al just lay there, in bed staring at the wall opposite his window, the bright light hurt his eyes. Usually Al would go and wake Ed, after he took his shower, but he couldn't get up.

After a while Ed awoke on his own. Once he used the bathroom, he noticed Al was still in bed. 'Can't let him sleep in today, we're already running late.'

Ed knocked on Al's door before he came in, fearing if he just walked in it would be a repeat of yesterday's incident. "Heh" he chuckled at the thought. There was no reply to his knocking. "Hey Al, wake up. We're gonna be late for work." Still no reply.

'Was he that tired last night?' Ed knocked a bit harder. "Al come on, get up..." Still no reply. "Alright, if your having any 'Exciting' dreams you'd better stop now, I'm coming in."

Ed nearly gasped when he saw Al, huddled under his bed sheets. He was pale, and had dark rings under his eyes. He didn't even aknowledge Ed's presence. Worried Ed rushed over to sit next to him.

"Al, what happened, are you okay? Here let me feel your forehead." Once again, Al stopped him. "..."

'Why wont he let me touch him.' Ed thought sadly. Al still wasn't looking at him, just staring blankly at the wall.

"Al, please. Tell me what's wrong." Desperation heavy in his tone.

Finally Al spoke, voice hardly audible and husky. "I'm not going to work." He still wasn't looking at Ed, even as he spoke.

Ed sighed, 'He still won't tell me. Oh Al what's wrong!'

"Why Al."

"I'm sick."

"That's not what I meant."

Al didn't reply, there was a long silence then, Ed staring at Al, Al staring at the wall. After a while Ed couldn't take it any longer, he could feel a prickling in the corner of his eyes, he got up and walked out of the room closing the door. Al knew he was still there on the other side of the door, just waiting, waiting for anything.

Al didn't remember hearing Ed's footsteps leaving, but he knew he had gone, and suddenly, Al felt cold.

Edward Elric rarely ever cried, but on that morning, he shed a tear.

8.

"So what's wrong with Al?" Winry asked inquisitively.

"I told you this morning, I don't know." Ed was getting annoyed, she had already asked him that question three times this morning.

"Did you even ask him?"

Now he was pissed. "Of course I did, what, you think I don't care about my little brother!" He growled back.

"That's not what I meant!" Winry defended herself. "I meant did you ask him what his symptoms were, jeez calm down."

Ed just glared, he did react a bit harshly.

He sighed, "Yes, I asked him," Ed said, voice a little calmer. "and he didn't tell me."

"He didn't tell you? That's odd."

"Yeah, I know." The two stayed silent for a while as they cleaned some auto mail parts in the shop. "This isn't the first time he's acted strange lately."

"Really, what else has he done."

"It's weird, some times I'll catch him deep in thought, and when I ask him what he's thinking about, he gives me some stupid excuse. Ever since he told me he was..." Ed stopped, he had forgotten that Al still hadn't told Winry he was gay.

"Ever since he told you what?" Winry asked suspiciously, she had noticed how quickly Ed cut himself off. "Since he told you what, Ed?"

"Nothing, forget I said anything."

'Ugh, your such an idiot Ed.' Winry thought as she glared at him.

"Why won't you guys tell me anything, I don't know why you're mad at Al for not telling you anything, you act the same way sometimes!"

Ed didn't reply, he only started scrubbing his automail piece a bit harder. Winry just sighed, she was used to not knowing all the details.

"Okay forget about it, we're talking about Al here, let's stay on that subject. So, why do you think he's been acting so strange?"

He didn't know what to say, he couldn't really finish this conversation unless Winry knew. He sure as hell wasn't going to bust Al out, 'I'll just have to be careful with what I say.'

"Well, I think that since he got a fourteen year old body back, instead of a ten year old's body, he's having trouble adjusting. You know, puberty and all, I think he's finding things out about himself he didn't know before, and he's having trouble dealing with it."

"Possibly, but if it were that, why would he have trouble telling you?"

'Damn it, this would be so much easier if she knew.'

"I think, that whatever he found out scares him, and he probably thinks it's wrong so he's afraid to tell me." for some reason, as Ed created this hypothesis to fool Winry, it dawned on him that he had never even thought about this possibility. 'Maybe Al really does thinks he's disgusting.'

"Well if that's the case then maybe you should sit him down, and tell him you won't be mad or anything, then maybe he'll trust you enough to tell you."

"You know what Winry, that sounds like a good idea." 'I'll sit Al down tonight, and have a serious conversation with him. Then maybe he'll tell me what's bothering him.'

The door to the shop opened as Aunt Pinako walked in. "I've made lunch, I think you should take some to Al, Ed."

On any other day Ed would have been happy to do so, but today wasn't one of those days. Luckily Winry saved the day.

"I'll go granny, I don't have anything important to do." Winry wanted to ask Al what was wrong herself.

"Sure, just be back soon, we've got an appointment today."

"Yeah, I know, I won't be too long."

Once aunt pinako left the room, Ed spoke up. "Thank's Winry, and please don't mention this conversation to Al."

"Don't worry I won't."

Al was still in bed by the time Winry arrived.

9.

"Helloooo, Al? I brought you lunch." Winry yelled as she stepped through the front door of Ed and Al's house. "Aaalll? Where are you?" silence.

'Could he still be sleeping? I'd better look around.'

Alphonse didn't even look at Winry when she stepped into his room. 'Woah, Ed wasn't kidding. He looks terrible.'

"Hey Al, I brought you lunch." Winry waited for a response, there was none. Setting the bag containing Al's lunch on his nightstand, she took a seat on his bed next to him. Even then, he didn't move an inch. "Al how are you feeling," she began rubbing his back, "what is it, do you feel nauseous?" Still no reply. 'Why is he acting so strange.' Winry felt extremely sorry for Al now, she could tell this was something more than sickness.

"Look, I wasn't supposed to say anything, but Ed is really worried about you and..." At the mention of Ed's name, Al finally looked up at Winry.

'His eyes...there so...sad.' They seemed empty, and cold. Winry hadn't seen his eyes like this since their mother died. "Al what's wrong?" Winry asked desperately. "You can tell me if you don't want to talk to Ed about it, I won't tell him, I swear."

Once again Al's eyes focused on the wall. 'This must be really bad, he won't tell Ed or me. I hate this, I feel so...helpless.' Winry, decided Al probably wasn't going to say anything, "I need to head back to the shop, but if you need to talk, about anything, I'll be here for you Al." her tone was sad.

Winry rose from the bed and walked to the door, but just as her hand reached the door knob, "Winry..."

She spun around. "Yes, Al." his voice had startled her. "What is it."

It took Alphonse a while to answer, "Have you ever loved someone?"

Winry thought for a moment before answering. "Of course I have, I love you and Ed and Granny..."

"I didn't mean that kind of love."

"..." Winry knew that wasn't what he meant.

"...Yes, I have." Winry paused thinking. "Is that what this is all about? Are you in love with a girl who doesn't like you back?"

"What if the person you loved, could never love you back." Al continued.

Winry gave him a strange look. "Al maybe this girl just doesn't know you well enough, all you have to do is..."

"It's not a girl."

'Not a girl? If it's not a girl then...oh...OH!'

"Al," Winry asked wearily. "do you want to tell me something?"

Al rose to a sitting position on his bed, pulling his arms from the sheets. He focused his eyes on them now, as they clenched and unclenched.

"It's just...It's just I...I love him so much and...and..." A drop landed in Al's palm, then another, and another. He couldn't hold it any longer, before long, he raised he hands to his face and began to weep.

Startled, Winry rushed to his side and wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace. "Oh Al, don't cry. Please don't cry." Winry could barely keep from crying herself, as Al rested his face in her shoulder, wrapping his arms around Winry's waist.

'I get it now, Al must be in love with some guy, but the guy isn't gay, so he can never love Al back. Oh Al, I'm so sorry.'

For a while Winry just held Al in her arms as he wept, it deeply distressed Winry to see Al this hurt. But what could she do, all she could do for Al at the moment was hold him. Let him know he wasn't alone, that's all he really needed. So Winry did, she held him for a long time as he cried, and not once did she let go.

Eventually Al quieted down, Winry loosened her grip and backed away so she could get a better look at him.

"I'm sorry, Al." Was all she could say.

"What should I do?" Al said, Voice husky.

"Well Al, there's not much you can do. You just have to be strong, you'll pull through this and you'll be just fine, I know you will." Winry pressed her cheek to the side of Al's head. "You've always been strong."

"So your saying I should just forget about him?"

"No, never forget this Al. I once had a similar experience," Al turned his head a little in surprise. "Yup, that's right, the guy I once loved turned out to be gay, and even though it hurt really bad and all I wanted to do was forget about him, I couldn't."

"So, What did you do?"

"I made a decision, if I couldn't be his lover, I could at least be his friend. That way I wouldn't ever have to forget him and we could both be happy, so I tried to be the best friend he ever had. You see Al, it isn't easy, but you have to make a choice, live with him, or without him, whichever is better for you."

Al stayed silent for a while as he processed Winry's words.

"Just remember, no matter what, you'll be okay. No matter what choice you make, Ed and I will be there for you." Winry hugged Al a bit more. "I have an appointment back at the shop, but if you want I can cancel and I'll just stay here with you, if you want."

Al took a deep breath, then let it out slowly. "No, that's okay Winry, I need some time to think."

"Okay Al, but if you need anything, anything at all..."

"I know."

"...alright, well I'll see you at diner Al, feel better."

Winry walked over to the door and just before she stepped out, "Winry..."

"Yeah, Al?"

"Thank you...thank you for everything." Al smiled a bit

"Your welcome, Al." She returned the smile.

While leaving Winry realized she was over an hour late for her appointment, 'Oh no! Grannys gonna kill me!'

Winry learned how painful a wrench to the head could be that day.

10.

After being scolded for half an hour, and treating her wound with a large bag of ice, Winry immediately began her hunt for Edward. After looking around the shop for a while she finally found him sleeping under a tree in the backyard. Den, who was lying next to Ed, new exactly what that look on Winry's face meant, RUN AWAY!

As soon as Den was clear from her path Winry lifted the wrench she had been carrying as high as she could, and with bone crushing force, slammed it right on the top of Ed's head.

"YYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! WINRY, WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Ed yelled rubbing the growing lump.

"Your such a jerk!" she swung again, Ed dodged the attack, missing by inches Winry smacked the tree. There was a loud crack noise as the bark shattered.

"WOAH! WINRY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" He yelled frantically as he dodged attack after attack.

"How could you! How could you do that to him!" Ed managed to snatch the wrench and toss it as hard as he could.

"What are you talking about! What did I do!"

Winry took a while to regain her breath, "I had a little talk with Al, about his little secret."

"Oh...you did, huh." Ed began to sweat and fidget nervously.

"How could you do that to him!"

"Um...well...you see..." Sweat was running in streams down his face.

"Why didn't you tell him!" Winry interrupted his stuttering.

"I was afraid okay! I was afraid." He looked away

"Afraid of what! What in the world could have scared you? The moment he told you he was gay, you should have known he wouldn't care! But no, you had to go and be 'Mr. Secretive' and now look at him, you could have helped him."

"I know! I'm an idiot and I screwed up again, I'm sorry okay."

'He's doing it again.' Winry knew that when Ed felt cornered in an argument, he tended to blame himself as a way to defend himself when he didn't know what else to do. 'Your so stupid Ed.'

"Look Ed, Al has a problem with something and you could help him out with it much better then I could."

"You don't get it." His voice sad.

"Don't get what, Ed?"

"What if...what if I messed up something in the transmutation...and Al turned out to be this way because of me. I mean, think about it, he never seemed to be gay before. Now he gets his body back and all of a sudden he is."

"Think about it Ed, he wouldn't have known he was gay at the age of ten, he was too young. But at the age of fourteen, his hormones are totally different. So when he got his body back as a fourteen year old, all the things other people learn about themselves in the four years between ten and fourteen were thrust into him, in a matter of minutes. He wouldn't have shown any signs the four years he was in the armor because he was basically ten the entire time. That's why it seems as though he just found out he was gay, because he did!"

Ed took a while to think about what Winry had just said, 'Damn it, I hate Winry. Why is she always right. Must be a girl thing.'

"Ah, I guess your right."

"You bet I'm right! Now, what are you gonna do?"

"Well, I guess I'll tell him when I get home then."

"Good, jeez you two are too much, you know that."

The two of them started for the shop with Den at their heels.

"So what else did you two talk about?" Ed asked.

"Well, I told him about the guy I loved once."

Ed looked sideways at Winry, "Really, so he knows that story?"

"Not all of it. You know it, why don't you tell him the story. He'll probably like it."

"Yeah, maybe."

Once the door to the shop closed behind them, there was a loud crashing noise. "What was that?" Winry said as Ed quickly looked out the window overlooking the back yard.

"That was you Winry."

"Huh?" She said as she pushed Ed out of the way to get a better look.

An old tree died that day.

11.

Al listened to Winry as she shut the front door, and began walking back to the shop. Looking over at the bag of food on the nightstand, Al decided he didn't feel like eating, he had too much on his mind.

'Winrys right, if I can't be with brother the way I want, then I'd rather be with him the way I always have, as his brother.'

Although Al wanted more, he knew he couldn't live without Ed either. 'Okay, then from now on I'll do what Winry did with that one guy, I'll be the best brother I can be for him. After all, that's really all I could ever be anyway.'

Al felt a little better, maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all. 'I mean, I was able to live with him fourteen years straight without any problems, I'm not gonna let this get in the way of that. I just have to be strong, I know I can do it. I lived on after mom died, and I can live on after this too.'

The more and more he thought about it, the better he felt. The day seemed a bit nicer then, and the colors in his room a bit brighter. 'Yeah, I can do this, and if I keep on dreaming about Ed, well, I'll just have to deal with it. Because if I don't, then it will destroy what's left of our relationship, and I won't let that happen.'

He didn't feel like crying anymore, and the food on the nightstand looked a bit more appetizing. 'It's not like I have to stop loving brother, I will always love him, I just have to be careful with my emotions.'

He could feel again now, and he felt...happy. rising from the bed he grabbed the back of food and looked inside to find a sandwich and an apple, along with some chocolate. He was very happy once he found the chocolate.

After eating lunch, washing up and getting dressed, Al went outside and sat down under a tree. He liked sitting there on nice days, it made him feel better when he was in a bad mood or just sad. 'Alright, when Ed comes home today, I'm gonna be the same old Alphonse he knows and loves.'

Al sat there for the remainder of the day, just feeling happy. The day progressed normally, besides a loud crashing noise Al suspected to be a falling tree, he just sat and waited for Ed.

Al awoke, and it was dark and cold, 'What happened, last thing I remember I was sitting under the tree and...'

"Hey Al, wake up," Ed was standing over Al, shaking his shoulder. "how long have you been out here?"

Al took a moment to think before answering. "I don't know, maybe a few hours."

"Well, I brought you diner so you wouldn't have to walk to Aunt pinako's place, you know since your sick and all." Ed was still a little weary, he didn't forget how strange Al had been acting.

'He's probably still mad at me, well now I can make it up to him.'

"Brother, sit down with me, I want to talk to you."

Ed stood for a while, giving Al a searching look, before setting down the bag of food he had, and taking a seat next to Al. "Alright, is this about the way you've been acting lately, because I know your not sick."

'Duh, brother.' Al thought as he looked sideways at Ed. He could see him perfectly, it was a cloudless night and the moon was shining brightly above them. For a while he just stared at Ed, While Ed stared out into the rolling hills of Resembool, refusing to meet Al's eyes.

Taking his eyes off of Ed and taking a deep breath Al replied, "Yes brother, this is about the way I've been acting."

'Wow, I sound calmer than I thought I would.'

Ed noticed it too, his voice wasn't filled with sadness, or happiness. It was calm and neutral, he actually found it very soothing considering how nervous he himself was.

Al continued, "I know I've been acting strange lately..."

"Sure have." Ed interrupted, sounding slightly resentful.

Al brushed the comment aside and went on. "Any way, I've been acting weird because...well, because I had something on my mind that really bothered me. I don't want to say what it was, but I just wanted to let you know..."

Ed stayed silent, waiting for Al to continue.

"I...I'm sorry brother, sorry for everything. Sorry for acting so strange, sorry for not talking to you, and sorry for making you worry so much. I just want things to go back to the way they were."

Al waited for Ed to reply, and after a long silence, he did. "Al, I don't know what's been bothering you so much lately, and I wish you'd tell me. But if it's that important to you, then I'll respect your privacy." Ed turned his head to meet Al's eyes, "Apology, accepted...you weirdo."

Al smiled widely. "Thanks brother, for understanding."

"Ah, don't mention it, that's what great big brothers are for." Ed smiled.

'You are a great big brother, and I'll do everything I can to be your great little brother.'

The two sat there for a while, looking at the stars in silence. Then Ed remembered his talk with Winry earlier.

'Oh yeah, that's right, I'm supposed to tell him.' Ed looked over at Al. He looked so happy, staring up at the moon.

'Damn, I can't tell him now, he looks so happy. If I did it now it would ruin his mood. And then he might get mad at me.' Ed didn't know what to do, he was starting to get nervous again. 'I have to though, I told Winry I would. Okay suck it up Ed, you can do this.'

Ed opened his mouth to start, then shut it and looked away quickly. 'Come on Ed, you can do it! Your the freaking Fullmetal Alchemist, champion of the people. You've fought the famed Flame Alchemist, killed homunculi, and yet your afraid to talk to your brother? DO IT ALREADY!'

"Al?" Ed nervously interrupted Al's star gazing.

"Yes, brother."

"There's...well there's something I've been meaning to tell you."

Al noticed Ed wasn't looking at him, instead his head was bowed, and he was using his bangs to cover his eyes. "What Ed?"

'Alright, now just do it, say it and get it over with.'

"You see, Al. There's something I've been meaning to tell you for a while now, but..."

Al was starting to get worried, 'Oh no, not now, please don't tell me something that'll mess everything up, because for some reason that's what I feel your going to say. Something that'll mess up the whole moment. Just my luck, right when I think I've got everything figured out between brother and I, he throws me a curve ball. Just great.'

"You see, Al. I...well..."

'Damn it, I suck. Winry's gonna kill me.' Ed gave up.

"You have some chocolate on your lips Al. I was gonna tell you earlier but I forgot. Heh, heh." The words came out faster than Ed meant them to.

'Smooth move, Ed' He could already hear the sickening crack of Winry's wrench bashing his skull.

"Is that it, is that all you wanted to say?" Al sounded very confused, who could blame him.

"Yup that's it."

"Phew, thank god. I thought it was gonna be some huge, life changing secret or something." Al continued to wipe his mouth with his hand.

Ed stiffened up a bit. "No, no. Come on Al. You know I don't hide anything from you. Now come on, let's get inside, it's cold and you must be hungry."

"Yeah...hey wait a minute." Al said as they started for the house, "I had that chocolate on my lips that whole time and you didn't say anything?" Al thought back to what he must have looked like, he felt very embarrassed.

"Well, Yeah, I mean, you were being serious and all, so I didn't want to interrupt."

"Oh, great. So you let me look like an idiot the whole time instead." Al, wasn't really mad. Ed knew that too.

"Well it's not like it would have helped much. You always look like an idiot." Ed smirked.

"I, always look like an Idiot? What about you, what were you thinking wearing tight, black leather pants all those years. I mean who does that." Al countered.

Now it was on.

"That's it Al you, asked for it. I learned this little trick from Winry!"

Ed suddenly pulled a wrench out of like thin air.

"What the! How did you do that." Al took a step back, he knew he was in for it now.

Ed had an evil and twisted smile on his face. "Hey Al, come here, I wanna show you something."

"No way brother!"

"Come on Al" Ed said seductively, "You'll really like it."

"Your starting to scare me Ed, put that thing away."

Ed chuckled a little.

"HAH! Your such a sissy Al." Ed laughed.

Al pouted, and crossed his arms, "Well, I wasn't really afraid, besides...you couldn't even reach my head with that, you'd need a step ladder."

Ed's laughing stop abruptly.

'Uh oh, I should have left it at the pants.'

Al spent the rest of the night hiding in various spots around the house, as Ed chased after him. Even though he had a few, rather large, bumps on his head the next morning, he was happy.


	4. Chapter 4

TABOO - A strong social prohibition (or ban) relating to any area of human activity or social custom declared as forbidden; breaking of the taboo is usually considered objectionable or abhorrent by society. Two weeks left.

_**12.**_

Things had been great for Alphonse after he had made his decision. In the following days after he apologized to Ed for his strange behavior, the relationship between the two had returned to normal. Ed and Al went to work in the shop every week day and on the week ends they would just hang out with Winry and go into town, or sometimes have picnics. Every once in a while Al would have another dream, and wake up slightly distressed. But thankfully cold showers hadn't failed him like plan B did, and they were much more comfortable in the summer heat. Yeah things were going great for Al, that is, until today.

"Brother! Get up! We told Winry we'd go into town with her today." Al yelled from the end of the hallway while he held the pan of cooking eggs in one hand and a spatula in the other. "If you sleep any longer you'll miss breakfast, now get up!"

"Uuugh" Ed grunted, as he flopped out of bed and dragged himself to the bathroom...literally.

'What was that about?' Al thought as he set the pan and spatula down, following his brother to the bathroom.

"You okay Ed? Are you sick, you look terrible." In fact he did. He was huddled over the toilet holding his stomach, and he was much paler than usual.

"I...don't think..." He gagged, "...I'll be going...anywhere today..." He gagged a second time.

"What's wrong, does your stomach hurt?"

"No, it just...feels really..." He didn't finish, due to the torrent of vomit that was pouring out of his mouth at incredible speeds.

"EEEEWWW!" Al squeaked, taking a step back and looking away. He listened to the sickening sloshing noise until they stopped, before looking back. " Are you done ye.." Another waterfall of vomit, "Oh, jeez how much is in there!" He couldn't help but chuckle a little, he wasn't trying to be mean or anything, it was just a little amusing to see the famed Fullmetal Alchemist look so helpless.

"'s not funny Al!" Ed tried to sound angry, but he was too exhausted.

After Ed was finished vomiting his brains out, Al helped him into bed and found an old bucket in the basement. Setting the bucket next to Ed's bed, Al wet a washcloth and began to softly rub his face.

"Mmm, feels good." Ed mumbled, as he fought to keep his eyelids open, he was so tired.

"Shh, brother. Get some rest you'll feel better." Al's voice was soft and soothing.

"What 'bout you, aren't you gonna go with Winry into town?"

"What, and leave you here alone, sick and miserable. I don't think so."

Ed was touched, "There's no point in two of us being miserable today. Go ahead, go with Winry I'll be fine."

"No, I'm staying with you." Al replied forcefully

"Al, listen to your big brother, and go. Don't worry about me, I've been in worse conditions before."

Al suddenly remembered all the hospitals they stayed in over the four years he was in the armor, guilt ran through his body. 'Not once were we in those hospitals for me, it was always brother who was hurt. I never even felt any pain, it's not fair. I promised to be the best little brother I could be, so if he suffers, I suffer.'

"No, I'm going to stay with you brother, and that's final." Al's face was stern and determined.

"Al if you don't leave me alone, I'm going to throw up all over you."

Al was out the door in a matter of seconds.

"Stupid stubborn Brother." Al said to himself as he walked up the hill towards Winry's house. "Why won't he ever let me make my own decisions.", Den plowed into him nearly knocking him over, "Woah, Den calm down."

"Hi Al, where's Ed", Winry inquired, following close behind Den.

"Oh, hi Winry. Ed's sick he, won't be coming with us today."

"Sick? I bet he caught a cold from sleeping with his stomach out all the time, huh." She chuckled.

"No, this was no cold, trust me." Al had a strange look on his face, as though the thought of it scared him. 'I'm gonna have nightmares of Ed throwing up on me for weeks!'

"Okaaaay. Any way, where do you want to go first." Winry asked

Al snapped out of his traumatized state of mind, "Oh, let's go to the bookstore!"

"Ugh, Aaall! We always go to the bookstore first, let's go to the hardware store!"

"No way! I know you Winry, we'll be there for hours." Al crossed his arms, pouting.

"Oh, come on Al, they just got the new models of stainless steel wrenches in! I've been dying to get my hands on them." Winrys Eyes shimmered. Al kept pouting. "Ugh, alright. If you go to the hardware store with me, I'll buy you a new book."

"Okay!" Al blurted out quickly.

Winry thought for a second, "Hey, wait a minute. That's what you wanted me to say isn't it!"

"Heh heh, what are you talking about Winry? Come on lets hurry before they run out of those new wrenches." Al started sprinting in the direction of town, a huge smile on his face.

'I swear, sometimes Al can be just as mischievous as Ed.' Winry thought, as she hurried to catch up to Al. "Hey wait up, Al. I'm not finished with you, you little rat."

Al was proud to say he received the first lump on the head by Winry's new wrenches that day.

_**13.**_

"Thank you Winry." Al said, as he used the one hand that wasn't rubbing the bump on his head, to squeeze his new book to his chest.

"Your welcome Al. But why'd you want that book?"

"It looked really interesting." There was an old man on the cover, probably the writer. "It's this guys theories about human traits and behavior."

"What's so interesting about that?"

"Well, there's one section of the book that actually caught my attention."

"Oh yeah, what is it about?"

"Oh you know, stuff." Al tried to sound nonchalant, it didn't work.

"Stuff huh." Winry narrowed her eyes on Al as they walked down the sidewalk. "Let me see." Winry snatched the book from Al's hands.

"Hey! Winry give it back!" Al began to blush as he tried to snatch it back. Luckily Winry was a bit taller than he was.

"Oh, come on Al. Don't be such a baby." Al finally gave up and chose to brood instead. Winry read the index, then she spotted it. 'There's a chapter on homosexuality in here. Oh I get it, how cute, he's curious.'

"Oh thats so cute Al, don't be so embarrassed. It's okay to be curious about yourself."

Al grunted as he snatched the book back. "I'm not curious...I just wanted a bit more insight."

"Insight? Why don't you just talk to your brother about it."

"What would he know?"

"Well, I guess your right, Ed is a bit of a numb skull." Winry laughed.

"And plus, this guy's a genius. He probably knows alot." Al smiled a bit.

"Is he gay?" She asked pointedly.

"Well...no."

"Then what would he know?"

Al thought about it for a second, 'Damn it she's right, how much could he know. It say's right here in his biography he's married with children.'

"I didn't think about that."

"See you should just ask Ed." Winry repeated.

'Why does she keep saying that? Ed's not gay, what would he be able to tell me.' Al pondered. "I'm not gonna ask Ed, he wouldn't know anything."

"Okay, Ed's a numbskull but he's not that dumb, Al. Of course he would know something, I mean he is the guy from my story remember."

Al froze mid step, eyes wide. 'That can't be, that guy was gay. That would mean...but he would have told me...no, she must be wrong.'

"No, that can't be Winry. That would mean Ed is gay." He was confused, he couldn't believe it. But deep down, he knew. "And if Ed was gay, he would have told me! Why would he...", He knew the truth.

Winry stared at Alphonse in shock, "Al? Didn't he tell you?"

"NO!" Al was on the verge of tears. 'How could brother do this, why didn't he tell me? Doesn't he trust me!" He was about to panic.

"Oh, god that idiot. I'm so sorry Al, he said he told you." Winry felt horrible, and mad. 'I can't believe him, what is his problem!' She grabbed Al around the shoulders and led him to a bench on the sidewalk. He just sat there, looking lost and scared.

"Why, why Winry. Why didn't he tell me." He didn't know what to do, it was as if his entire world had been turned upside down.

"I'm sorry Al. I didn't know he hadn't told you, your brother can be a real jerk sometimes." Winry soothingly rubbed Al's back, like she did that day when he was depressed. It helped calm him down.

"So then, you talked to him about it right? Did he tell you? Did he tell you why he didn't tell me?" He looked her straight in the eyes, waiting for her response.

"Well, he didn't say alot. I guess the main reason would be because he thought it was his fault..."

"His fault?" Al interrupted.

"Calm down, let me finish." She continued, "He thought, that since he was the one that gave you your body back, maybe somehow he had inadvertently made you gay in the process." Al stared at her, puzzled. "I know, I know" Winry went on, "It's a stupid idea, and I told him that too. But, he must not have believed me."

'I guess that makes sense, in brother's eyes anyway. He was always so paranoid, thinking everything was his fault. I can't imagine how nervous he was when he brought my body back. I guess when I told him I was gay, he figured he had somehow done it. Stupid, brother!'

"What are you gonna do know?" Winry asked, giving Al a worried gaze.

He took a while to answer, "Well, I guess I'll tell him I know." he said a bit calmer than he was before, "AND THEN I'LL BASH HIS HEAD IN!"

"Woah, calm down there Alphonse, that's my job." Winry chuckled, she could tell Al was actually a little happy about the discovery. "Come on let's get back home now, we've had enough excitement in town for one day."

"Okay, I'm getting a bit hungry anyway."

"Yeah me too."

The entire way back home, Al's thoughts lie on his brother. 'Some how, I think I always knew. Besides the obvious signs, the fact he's never had a girlfriend, the tight black leather pants.(Which Al secretly enjoyed seeing him in) But one thing doesn't add up. He didn't know I was gay till a few months ago, before that he had no reason to be afraid to tell me he was gay. Then what could it be? Maybe he thinks he's disgusting! Maybe he thinks that being gay is wrong, and he wishes he wasn't!'

Edward had a lot of explaining to do that day.

_**14.**_

By the time Alphose arrived home it was dark out. He opened the door and walked in to find all the lights were still off. 'Alright, where is he!' Al searched around the house turning on the lights as he did so. 'He's not in the kitchen or the living room, the dining room or the basement, he's not even in his room. That leaves one room besides mine...' He found Edward asleep in the bathroom using the toilet as a pillow.

"HAH, HAH, brother your so weird." Al's bad mood vanished. Ed looked so cute, how could he mad a him now.

Al dragged a barely conscious Edward to his bed. Looking at the bucket, he realized it must have filled up fast, thus explaining Ed's location in the bathroom.

"A...Al...you back from town already?" He sounded terrible, and looked it to match once Al turned the light on.

"Already? Brother, I've been gone all day."

"Oh, sorry I've been sleeping, lost track of time."

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah, I'm just still really tired."

"Okay, get some more rest."

"Alright, sounds good."

As he was on his way out of Ed's room, he remembered why he was in a bad mood earlier, "Oh, brother, just to let you know, I had a little talk with Winry today." Al became very stern, "And I found out a few things that made me really mad. So I'm warning you now, tomorrow I want answers, so you better be ready to give them."

Ed stared wide eyed, 'What the hell, he was just in a good mood? What could they have talked about...Oh no! It can't be that! Please don't tell me Winry told HIM!'

"Good night, brother." Al walked out and slammed the door.

"G-Goodn-night Al" Ed responded, this wasn't going to be a good night at all.

Ed was right, because he had gotten so much sleep during the day, he stayed up all night. All night with nothing to do but think about what he was going to say to Al in the morning.

It was a long night.

_**15.**_

Al awoke the next morning and did the same thing he did every morning. He stretched on his bed, took a deep breath, got out of bed and headed for the bathroom. Once in the bathroom, his morning proceeded as usual, he brushed his teeth, took a shower, and combed his hair. After that he went back to his room, put on a change of clothes and went to the kitchen to start breakfast. On his way to the kitchen he met Edward, who was sitting at the table still wearing his pajamas. Al noted, that Ed's eyes were very blood shot. Al said, "Good morning brother" as usual, Ed just stared. Al took out a box of his favorite cereal and began pouring it into a bowl, then it hit him. 'Hmmm, wasn't I supposed to do something this morning...OH YEAH!'

Al left the box of cereal floating in mid air as he joined his brother at the table.

"What was that about?" Ed inquired, slightly puzzled.

"Uh, sorry brother, I forgot." Al rubbed the back of his neck.

"You forgot? YOU FORGOT? Here I've been, up all night scared to death cause my little brother gave me some kind of strange 'Hidden Meaning' message, trying to come up with your stupid 'Answers' and you FORGOT!"

"I'm sorry, it's still early! I wasn't thinking straight." His neck was burning from all the rubbing.

"Ugh, I'm gonna go take a shower for work."

"Not so fast brother! You have some explaining to do, and besides, it's Sunday."

'Damn! Stupid perceptive Alphonse.', "Alright!" Ed sat down again, crossing his arms pouting.

Once Al got over how cute Ed looked sitting like that, he started his interrogation, "Okay. Brother, there's something I think you need to tell me."

Ed fidgeted for a while, delaying the inevitable.

"Brother!"

"Okay, okay. Don't get your panties in a..." Ed suddenly saw the image of a flying wrench in his mind and stopped. "Alright, what did Winry tell you exactly."

"She told me that she once loved a guy, and that guy turned out to be gay. She said that guy, was you Ed."

"So, she told you that story, huh." Ed took a deep breath, and thought for a while.

"Is it true?" Al interrupted his thinking. "Is it true, are you the guy?" His face was stern, but his eyes were searching.

'Okay, there's no turning back now. Suck it up Ed and do it, you don't have a choice now.', Ed bowed his head, and stared as this hands, he was still getting used to seeing two flesh hands instead of one. "Yes, I am that guy."

"Then that means..."

"Yes, Alphonse. I'm...gay."

Alphonse took his gaze off of his brother, choosing to stare at the kitchen counter instead. He felt like crying, "Why? Why wouldn't you tell me?"

"I...I was afraid...I was afraid I made you this way..."

"Stop lying!" Al interrupted, "You could have told me this years ago. Don't...Don't you trust me." Although Al was very close to crying, he didn't want to, he didn't want to look weak, so he held it in.

"Of course I trust you Al. And the fact is, I...I don't really know why I didn't tell you." Ed was looking at Al now, Al still hadn't taken his gaze off the counter. "Maybe I was afraid or something, I don't know...all I know is that I'm sorry."

Ed looked away again, there was a deafening silence between them for what seemed like a lifetime.

Until Al spoke, "I don't believe you, I think there's something your not telling me."

Ed stiffened, 'No, he couldn't possibly know that. I didn't even tell Winry that! He's got me cornered, I don't know what to do, what to say. Think Ed, think...I've got it.'

"Okay Al, I do know why I was afraid to tell you but before I say, you have to answer a question of mine." Ed said cooly

"What do you mean, what question?", 'What in the world is he talking about?'

"Tell me Alphonse, what is it that you couldn't tell me that day you were depressed.", 'I've got him now.'

'Oh no! What do I say! Think, think, think!', "Okay I'll tell you, but I asked you first.", 'Heh, now I've got you brother.'

"That's not fair Al, It's your turn to tell a secret!" Ed sounded very childish, but he didn't care.

"NO! You first!"

"No You!"

"No You!"

"NO YOU!" They Yelled in unison.

"FINE!" In unison again.

"DO YOU THINK YOUR DISGUSTING?" Once again, in unison

"WHAT?" Unison

"Okay, Al I'll repeat it.", Ed beat Al to the punch, "Do-you-think-your-disgusting? Is that what was bothering you."

Al was confused, "What makes you think that?"

"Well, I was talking to Winry, and we got to guessing. That's what I came up with, now answer me."

Al suddenly got a brilliant Idea, 'I'll tell him that's what was bothering me, that way he won't ask me about it again. Yes, your a genius Al.' He gave himself a mental high-five.

"Yes, thats it. I thought I was disgusting and thats what made me feel so sad." Al lied, Now what about you, is that why you were afraid to tell me?"

Ed paused for a moment, "Yes, I thought that I was gross and disgusting, so I didn't want to believe it. It was when Winry told me she loved me that I knew."

"So then, what about now?" Al was nervous, 'Please don't say you still think that. I don't think I could deal handle that.'

"No, of course not. If I still thought that, then I would be saying your gross and disgusting, Al. I would never think that about you. You know that." Ed smiled a bit.

Al was touched, he got up and walked to the other side of the table. "Come 'er", He said as he gave his brother a hug, "Thanks brother."

"Thanks for what?"

"For being my brother, of course."

"Heh, Al your such a sap."

Al then walked over to the floating box of cereal and finished pouring.

"What the?" Ed had just noticed what happened, "How did you do that."

"Did what?"

"Uh nothing, nothing.", 'I better get some sleep, my minds playing tricks on me.'

Al smirked at Ed's back as he walked out of the kitchen.

Later on that night, as Al was getting ready for bed, Ed lie on the living room sofa. He was thinking about the morning's events, 'You did it again Ed. You just can't stop can you. When are you gonna stop lying, so much! You know damn well why you were afraid to tell Al you were gay. And it wasn't because you thought homosexuality was "Disgusting" at all. If anything is disgusting it's you, and the way you...'

"Good night brother." Al said as he emerged from the bathroom after brushing his teeth.

"Oh...good night Al." He listened to the door to Al's room close. 'Well I'd better get to sleep soon.'

Ed walked to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. Then went to his room, changed into his pajamas and went to sleep. More like laid in bed for an hour, then dozed off.

Al awoke in the middle of the night for no real reason. He didn't move, he just stared at the ceiling. 'Why did I wake up?' He looked around the room, then he saw him. Standing in his doorway, was Edward. 'What is he doing?' He was just standing there, but it was too dark to see Ed's face. Al was a bit scared, Ed was really freaking him out. After a short while, Ed backed away and closed his door quietly. Al listened as Ed padded back to his room. 'What was that about? It was really weird.'

He remembered something then from his dreams, something that Ed said in them, "Al, I know you watch me when I sleep sometimes." Is that what he was doing? But why? The reason I do it is because..."You don't need to say anything, I know how you think about me sometimes too."

Al stayed awake for a long time that night, just thinking.


	5. Chapter 5

It was in his blood. His father had done it, plenty of times. Jumping from body to body for four centuries, destroying entire cities, all for the sake of the philosopher's stone. Yes, the art of the Taboo was surely in his family's bloodline. Alphonse Elric had that blood running in his veins, that explains his affinity to it. And so did Edward Elric, weather he wanted to admit it, or not. One week and two days.

_**16.**_

Edward was still recovering from his wounds after the beating he took from Winry for not telling Alphonse his secret. Alphonse was happy to find his brother could still walk after that. But other than that, the past few days were going alone nicely for the brothers.

'Now that there are no secrets between brother and I, maybe we can finally live normally again.' Alphonse thought as he ate breakfast, staring at his brother gulping down his second cup of coffee, from across the table. 'Finally, we don't have anything to hide from each other...well almost anything.' Al's persistent dreams hadn't stopped bothering him at night.

Ed noticed Al's gawking. Now, normally Ed would get annoyed and say something like, "What are you looking at!" or "Is there something on my face?". But this time, to Al's surprise, Ed...blushed...and quickly looked away.

'What the? What was that about? Ed always yells at me for staring.' Al didn't find this too shocking though. Ever since Ed had came out to him, he had noticed that his brother's behavior had changed. Not drastically, more like went back to his old behavior. Not the behavior from when they were on their journey, no, back farther. He kind of acted the way he did before their mother died. He seemed...happy.

He had noticed that Ed wasn't so tense anymore, and was quicker to laugh at things. When Al thought about it, late at night lying in bed, it made sense. 'Since brother doesn't have to hide it anymore, he doesn't have to pretend he's straight. That must be why he seems more...' Al didn't want to categorize his brother as feminine, but he had to describe it somehow. '...soft.'

Now, Ed had not turned into some pretty boy, like Winry's old employer, Garfiel back in Rush Valley. No, he was still the tough as nails Fullmetal Alchemist, Champion of the People, manly man and all. He just seemed a bit softer to Al.

Ed's blush finally subsided by the time he finished his plate of breakfast, "Come on Al, we gotta get to work early today. Granny warned me she would have more automail delivered to the post office today. Let's get this done as soon as possible." He said as he cleaned his plate in the sink. "I don't want to wait till later in the day, when we're already tired. Then those boxes will be hell."

"Okay." Al quickly finished his plate, and rose to join his brother's side as he washed his own plate.

As he was doing this his shoulder, ever so lightly, brushed Ed's. Once again, Ed did something strange. He took the slightest step to the side, just out of reach of Al's shoulder. 'Hmm?' Al pondered, 'I wonder...', Slowly Al took a step closer, once again brushing shoulders with Ed. This time he got a barely audible grunt, and another evasive side step. Deciding to test his hypothesis a bit more, as all gifted scientist like Al do. He took another small step closer, touching shoulders again.

By now Ed couldn't stand it any longer, he was stretching his arms out just to reach the sink, "Jeez Al, will you cut it out! Do you really need that much space?"

"No, but why do you need any space at all, your dish has been clean for a while now."

"..." Al was right, 'I completely forgot about the stupid plate, I was concentrating on him.', He didn't know what to say.

"Why did you keep stepping away in the first place?" Al asked suspiciously, he was getting tired of Ed's strange behavior. 'Why do I get the feeling he's hiding something...AGAIN!', "You never did that before?"

'Jeez, why is he grilling me?', "What's the big deal, you kept bumping me so I got distracted." He said matter-of-factly.

All the while, Ed had no idea. Al was just conducting a small experiment. "Forget it, we have to go brother." He had all the data he needed.

"Crap, that's right. Come on lets hurry." Ed said as he walked out of the door, holding it open for his little brother. "Hey Al?"

"Yeah?"

"RACE YA!" Ed took off at incredible speeds.

"HEY, THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Al yelled at the image of Ed's shrinking back.

Al came up with a very interesting theory about his brother that morning.

_**17.**_

"Uuuuuggghhhh! These stupid boxes get heavier and heavier every time. What is Granny doing, building a robot with these parts or something." Ed complained.

"It would seem that way." Al panted, he had to admit. Ed was right, the boxes were heavy! "Well Granny said this would be the last delivery for some time, so we don't have to worry for a while."

The rest of the way back was silent, the two were lost in their own minds.

'This dream...what does it mean?' Ed thought about a dream that had been bothering him for some time. 'Why do the dreams always end up the same way...I can never help myself. It's not like I want to dream about stuff like that...do I?'

Meanwhile, in Alphonse's mind, 'He's showing all the signs, just like I was. Then could it be? It's still to early to tell, so I shouldn't get my hopes up.'

'Why would I be dreaming about him like that?' Suddenly a voice in the back of Ed's mind chimed in, '(You know why. You know exactly why you dream of things like that.)' It was his guilt.

'It's not that hard to believe he would, I mean, I feel the same way. And it would explain the way he's been acting lately...no he couldn't want what I want...could he?'

'It's not right, I don't want to have those dreams anymore. (Of course it's not right! Only you could have dreams like that, your sick)'

'But maybe...just maybe...he does.'

'That's it, I can't keep thinking about this, I just have to forget about the stupid dream and I'll be fine. (You know you won't, you enjoy it don't you.) NO! It's wrong!'

'It wouldn't be that wrong, would it?'

'It's wrong and I'm just gonna forget I ever had the stupid dream! (Don't kid yourself)'

'But maybe I'm wrong, maybe I'm just getting excited for nothing.'

'(You know it excites you! You like that dream, that's why you wake up in the middle of the night, heart pounding.)'

'I'm just letting my imagination get to me. He probably acts weird cause he's not used to me knowing he's gay.'

'(How do you think he would react...? Disgusted, thats how. You just can't stop hurting him can you Ed.)'

'But still. A boy can dream can't he!'

'No! I'm not gonna hurt him again...I won't...I...'

"Hi guys. Boxes heavy?" Winry exclaimed from her seat on the steps to the front door. "What's wrong, you two look funny?"

Ed blinked in surprise, 'I didn't even notice how far we'd gone.', "Nothing, just thinking about stuff."

"Oh? Better not be thinking about any secrets." Winry said as she gave him an accusing glare. "Mr. Secretive."

"Stop calling me that!" Ed fumed.

Al walked off to put his box in the back room.

"Okay then, what should I call you. Small-fry, midget, shorty, worlds smallest dwarf!" She smirked.

"WHO YOU CALLIN SO SMALL THEY NEED A LADDER TO USE THE TOILET!"

"Huh? I didn't say tha...WOAH!"

Al heard the sound of a large heavy object smashing into a wall. "What was that?"

Ed and Winry spent a long time picking up automail parts off the ground, under granny pinako's supervision that day.

_**18.**_

"Man, diner was great!" Edward proclaimed as he shut the front door to their house.

"Yeah, Granny Pinako sure can make some good stew." Al agreed, flopping down on the living room sofa. "Hurry up and take a shower, I'm tired."

"You can go ahead of me if you want Al.", Ed proclaimed, "doesn't matter to me."

Al smiled brightly. "Thanks brother."

"No prob'."

As Alphonse locked himself in the bathroom, Ed took his spot on the living room sofa. "Aaaaggghhh." he sighed. looking around from his position on the couch, he spotted something odd sticking out of the trash can in the kitchen. Walking over and grabbing it out of the trash, he found it was a book about human behavior. The cover had some old guy on it, he noted. Flipping through the pages he found something interesting. "Chapter 7. Homosexuality." Ed read aloud. 'Is this Al's? I didn't see him bring it home?' Ed read on for a while as Alphonse washed up.

'Ed is being really nice to me for no reason again. Maybe I was right, all the signs point to it. Like that night, when he was watching me sleep. And how he blushes when I stare at him.' Al felt butterflies in his stomach, 'Maybe I actually can be more than just the best little brother he has. I still have to test him a bit more though, just to be sure.'

Ed had retaken his position on the couch, and was holding the book open above his face. 'Hmm. This old guy kinda makes sense. Says here he thinks it's caused by genetics. That has to be why both Al and I turned out to be gay, what were the odds of that! I wonder if genetics has to do with the type of people we're interested in too? (There you go again. Being sick and perverted.)' Guilt chimed in, '(You would love that wouldn't you, so then you could fulfill your disgusting fantasies.) No, there not fantasies. There nightmares! (You keep telling your self that, but you know what they are.) NO, I...I DON'T LIKE THEM...THE DREAMS...THEIR WRONG! (Of course they are, but your the one who thought them up. What do you suppose that means?)' The bathroom door opened.

"Alright brother I'm done, you can go ahead" Al said as he walked to his room across the hall wearing nothing but a towel.

Ed didn't see him do this from the sofa. He got up and proceeded to Al's room. "Hey Al," He said as he opened the door. "When did you get thi..." He froze.

"AAGH! ED! DON'T YOU KNOCK!" Al squealed as he tried desperately to cover up his manhood. "ED GET OUT!"

Ed was blushing horribly, but he couldn't move. He just stared, he almost looked horrified, but no. This wasn't horror that Al saw in his eyes, it was something else.

"GET OUT ED!" Al complained, finally getting the towel wrapped around his waist.

"Uh...S-sorry Al." Ed slammed the door. He didn't know what to do, his heart was in his mouth. The image of Alphonse's slender body, glimmering with the left over water from the shower, was flashing over and over in his head. He just stood there.

Al finally opened the door when he had his pants on. "Jeez Ed, knock before you just barge in like that."

'His voice, it doesn't sound mad. And his cheeks, is that...a blush.' Ed thought for a second

"What did you want to ask me?" Al inquired.

"Uh...the book." Ed raised the book to Al's eye level

Al stared, "Okay. What about the book Ed?"

"...When did you get it?" he was still in a bit of a daze.

"A few days ago." Al replied automatically. "is that all?"

"Uh...yeah."

For a while, the two stood there looking into each others eyes. As if they wanted to say something to each other.

"Uh...Okay Ed, good night." Al slowly closed the door, the entire time keeping his eyes on Ed.

"G-goodnight Al." His voice was muffled by the closed door.

"Night." Al repeated. He hadn't left the door.

"A-alright, I...I'm going to sleep now so..."

"Uh, yeah me too."

"So then...I guess I'll..."

"Okay, night brother." Al said quickly

"..." Ed resigned awkwardly from the door and returned to his room.

Al laid in bed, staring at the ceiling. 'I was right. The look in brother's eyes...' That was all Al needed. He knew exactly what the look in Ed's eyes meant. Maybe it was all the years of time he spent with Ed, or just the close connection he had with him, but when Ed had that look in his eyes Al knew. Al knew that whatever Ed was looking at, at that moment, he wanted. And a moment ago, he was looking at Alphonse with those eyes. '...Eye's that were burning like fire.'

In Ed's room, he was just standing against the door, heart pounding. '(Look at you, the mere sight of his bare skin makes you weak.) I won't let it happen. (Won't let what happen? You mean your fantasies! Of course they won't happen, he'd never go along with something like that...no, he wouldn't...but you. You would, your disgusting.) I AM NOT! I'm not gonna let these thoughts get to me, NO MATTER WHAT!'

Ed shut off the light and leapt into bed. "Forget, forget, forget." he repeated to himself.

For a while Edward just lay there, trying to erase the image's of his dreams. Then he remembered something, 'Al was blushing when he opened the door. But I know what Al looks like when he's embarrassed, his cheeks get all puffy and his lips purse. When Al opened the door he didn't look embarrassed, he looked like...like he does when we spar.'

That was the last thought Ed had before he fell asleep that night.

_**19.**_

The door slowly swung open, Ed sat up in bed. Al was in the door way. Slowly he padded over to Ed's bed and sat down on the edge.

"A-Al...What are you doing?" Ed whispered. Al was silent for a while, just staring at the floor. "You okay Al?"

"Brother?"

Ed jumped, "Yes Al."

"Why do you stare at me late at night, when I'm sleeping?"

"...", His heart nearly burst.

"Did you know...did you know that I stare at you too sometimes?" Al still kept his eye's on the floor.

"Wh-What?"

"Sometimes, late at night, I wake up from a dream I keep having. Then I come to your room to make sure it was just a dream. The dream is about you brother, I dream about you."

"Al, your not making any sense." Ed was a bit nervous, 'This can't be happening!'

"Do you dream about me too brother? Is that why you come to my room late at night sometimes. Just to make sure it was a dream?"

'No I won't tell him, I CAN'T!', "I don't know what your talking about Alphonse." Ed tried to sound calm, but he couldn't, his heart was racing.

"I have a confession to make Ed. My dreams...well, their not so innocent." Al turned his head to look directly into Ed's eyes, "I want you Ed," His voice was calm and soft, "and I know you want me too, I could tell by the way you looked at me."

"Al, your not making sense!" Ed was panicking now, "You don't know what your talking about! You must've caught whatever sickness I had. Yeah...that's it, your sick and your not thinking clearly."

Al stared at him, unblinking. Then, suddenly, Al began to lean closer. Closer and closer he came to Ed, "NO, AL! This isn't right!" He gasped, as Al's lips connected with his. 'THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! I WON'T LET IT!'

Ed pulled away, "That's enough Al! You don't want this, this is wrong and...and..." He felt like he was going to cry.

Slowly Al climbed onto the bed. He put each of his knees on either side of Ed, doing the same with his hands, so that he was over him, but not on top. Ed lay back as far as he could into the bed.

"No Al...please." His voice was a whisper.

"Don't worry Ed," Al lowered his body so that now he was on top of Ed, his face inches from Ed's. Ed grasped his blankets as hard as he could, shutting his eyes and clenching his teeth. "Brother, don't worry. It'll be all right, trust me." Al lowered his head the last few inches, softly nibbling Ed's lips.

'No, I can't...It's wrong...I...I...I can't help it!', Ed let go of the sheets and lustfully wrapped his arms around his brother.

"Alphonse." He gasped, as he returned Al's kisses.

"Brother." Al gasped in response

'(Edward, what are you doing?), I'M SORRY. I'M SO SORRY. (Sorry for what?) FOR THIS, FOR WHAT I'M DOING. IT'S WRONG! (Your not doing anything wrong.) What?'

Ed pulled away from Alphonse in realization, "Wait a minute."

'(How can you do anything wrong...if your not even awake!)'

Ed's eyes jolted open, and everything was quiet. He was breathing very fast and his heart was pounding but other than that, he was in his room, on his bed. Alone, or so he thought.

As Ed looked around, his eyes found the door way, "Alphonse?"

The figure jumped, startled by Edward's voice, "Uh...yes brother."

"Al...what are you doing?" Ed asked suspiciously.

"Well...I heard strange noises...so I came to see if you were alright."

Ed sat for a moment, 'Am I alright?', "I'm fine Al, don't worry about me...just had a nightmare."

"Oh." Al stood there for a while, fidgeting.

"What's wrong?" Ed asked.

"Well...it's just..." There was a flash out side Ed's window, then he understood.

'That's right, Al's afraid of thunderstorms at night.', "Alright, but just for tonight!"

"Thank you brother!" He said quickly as he jumped into Ed's bed. Al took some time to adjust himself in the cramped bed before bidding his brother a 'Good night' and quickly dozing off.

Ed didn't really care that Al hadn't been afraid of thunderstorms since before his soul was bound to the armor. But then again, he wasn't in the armor anymore.

As Ed lay there, Alphonse pleasantly snuggled up to his side, it dawned on him. His guilt was right.

That night Ed realized he was probably the only person in the world, who liked their own nightmares.


	6. Chapter 6

What makes something Taboo? Is it what said thing is involved with, or is it how that thing makes people feel? Does society really choose what is taboo, or is taboo different in everyone's eyes? For Edward and Alphonse Elric it didn't matter what society thought. The two had already crossed the line into taboo territory before. And they would again, they just didn't know it. Six days.

_**20.**_

It seemed as though all the oceans of the world were falling on them, as Al peered lazily out his bedroom window. A huge storm had settled right over resembool and wasn't going anywhere soon. The rain was relentless since that night when the first of the storms blew in. So bad was the weather, Pinako had told the boy's not to come into work until the storm front had passed. She didn't want them walking out in that rain everyday. Ed was overjoyed with the news, 'A few days without work, no painful bumps on the head, yeah I'm gonna enjoy this.' he thought. His brother on the other hand...

'Great, a few days without Granny Pinako's cooking is going to suck.' Al thought, 'I can't really cook, but I'm at least able to make an edible meal, unlike brother.'

It was true, the last time Ed cooked diner, Al found the taste so offensive he nearly attacked his brother in defense. Ever since then Al had decided to take over the cooking duties.

Other than that, Al really didn't have a problem with staying at home for a few days, alone with Ed. Well, actually there was one thing that bothered him. Ever since that night he had slept in Ed's bed, Ed had become very quite. He would find Ed staring into space, and sometimes(To Al's delight)at him. This would earn the two a very bright blush.

Ed walked into Al's room making his presence known by giving a loud sigh and plopping face down onto Al's bed. "AL!" He demanded, voice muffled by blankets. "Entertain me!"

Al quickly cocked his head away from the window to look at Ed. "What?"

"I'm bored, do something."

"Like what?" Al said annoyingly, "I'm not a clown."

"I don't know...beat yourself up, that would be fun to watch."

Al just stared, "Yeah sure, I'll just pummel myself for your enjoyment." He replied sarcastically.

Ed raised his head, "You will!"

Al stared even more. "Your hopeless brother, go read a book or something."

Ed returned his head to the blankets. "I just finished reading a book."

"Oh really? What book?"

"That one with the old guy on the cover."

Al raised an eyebrow. "The book Winry bought for me?"

"Yup."

"You read the whole thing already?"

"Well...no."

"Why not?"

"Cause...It wasn't all interesting." Ed sounded a bit uncomfortable.

"Then what interested you?" Al smirked, he knew exactly what Ed had read.

"Oh, you know...stuff."

Al rolled his eyes, "Brother I think we've established that we're both gay, you don't have to be embarrassed, It's okay to be curious." He repeated Winry's wise words.

Ed stayed silent. There was a flash, then the crack of thunder. Al jumped and whimpered a little. Surprised, Ed raised his head slowly. Al was blushing and looking at him awkwardly.

"Okay, I know your afraid of thunderstorms at night Al, but it's noon."

Al fidgeted for a while looking at his hands. "I know, but ever since I got my body back...it scares me even more." he admitted quietly.

Ed gave him a concerned stare, "Why Al...what are you so afraid of?"

"It's...no it's stupid forget it." Al looked out the window again, avoiding Ed's eyes.

'Oh no, I'm not letting go of it that easy.' Ed thought as he rose from the bed, walking over to Al's side by the window. "Come on Al, don't be like that. You can tell me anything, you know that."

'Crap, I knew he wouldn't let go of it that easy.', Al sighed, still looking out the window as Ed watched him. "Okay, your gonna think I'm stupid, but it's the truth. Alright," he took a deep breath. "you see, when I was in the armor, my body was a giant piece of metal. When there was a storm, I would get kinda nervous cause I was afraid I might get hit by lightning. But I wasn't that scared, because I knew I wouldn't feel it and I wouldn't die." He took another moment to think, "Now that I have my body back it still scares me, I'm afraid that I'll get hit by lightning. And now, I can feel it and I will die..."

Ed waited for Al to go on, after a while he realized something was bothering him. "That's not all, is it Al."

Al's head lowered a bit, taking a deep breath, he went on. "You see, it's not dying that I'm afraid of. What scares me is that if I die, then...then I'd be taken away from you brother. To the gate."

Ed watched Als face, it was one of the saddest looks he had ever seen. "So, your afraid of the gate then?"

"No brother...I'm afraid of not being with you."

"..." Hearing him say that, touched Ed's heart in a way it had never felt before. "Alphonse..." He grabbed Al's shoulder and turned him slowly, so that they faced each other.

For a while, the two stayed like that, staring into each other's's eyes. Some thing was there, in between them. They could both see it, looking into each other.

Ed's heart began to pound furiously, his hands could feel Al's heart pounding through his shoulders. He very slowly pulled Al closer, and closer. Their noses were nearly touching, just a bit further and...'(Your sick!)'

Ed abruptly tilted his head away and hugged Al, resting his chin on Al's shoulder. "Don't worry Al, I won't let anything take you from me. We'll always be together...always."

Ed and Alphonse stood in front of the window for a long time that day, hugging each other in a tight embrace.

_**21.**_

"Hey brother, what do you want for diner?" Al said from the kitchen doorway. Ed was lightly dozing on the living room couch.

"I don't know, make anything."

"How about some soup?"

"You made soup yesterday." Ed complained.

"I'll add different spices this time."

"Why don't you make something else? I'm tired of soup."

"But brother...that's the only food I won't burn."

"Oh yeah, alright soup it is."

Al busied himself with the preparation of diner while Ed lay there on the couch, eyes closed. 'What was that earlier? When I looked into Al's eye's, I couldn't help myself. I ALMOST...but I didn't. Every things okay. But...why did he look like that when I moved closer?'

Ed thought of the way Alphonse looked when he moved close to him. Ed had never seen that look on his brothers face, but he had seen it before. It was need, it was lust, it was wanting. The only reason Ed knew that look is because someone had looked at him like that before, Winry. The day she told Ed that she loved him, she had first wrapped her arms around his neck, and gave him that look just before...kissing...him.

'Yuck!' Ed thought to himself, remembering the kiss. 'That same look was on Al's face, but does that mean...could he...? No, he couldn't...could he?' Ed opened his eye's and looked through the doorway, he could see Alphonse standing in front of the stove. For a while he stared, just stared and thought. 'Could he?'

Al turned his head and locked eye's with Ed. The two stayed like that for a while, staring at each other. Until the water Al was boiling began to overflow the pot, making loud sizzling noises. Al blushed furiously and quickly returned to the cooking. Ed looked away himself, his face was hot, he suspected he was blushing too.

'Oh my god. It can't be...' Ed realized it, he realized what had been going on this whole time. He realized why Al had been so depressed. He realized why Al had looked so excited when Ed saw him naked. He realized why Al looked upon him the way he did earlier. And most importantly, he realized what it all meant. 'He...he feels the same way...I do.'

His heart pounded, his breathing quickened. It went faster and faster, until he couldn't take it any longer. "Al I'm going for a walk." He said as he rose from the couch, grabbed his coat and headed for the door.

"What? It's pouring out there! Are you crazy!" Al still had his large wooden spoon in his hand, dripping soup all over the floor.

"I'll be back for diner." He opened the door, stepped out quickly and shut it in Al's face.

"Wait! BROTHER!" Al flung the door open, he could see Ed in the distance, he was running. "BROTHER!" Just as he was about to chase after him, a flash of lightning illuminated the night sky. Al stood there, watching his brother disappear into the darkness. "Brother."

Ed ran, and ran. He ran till his lungs burned and his veins pumped motor oil...then he ran some more.

'(You did this didn't you.)'

"NO!"

'(Yes you did, this is what you wanted from the start isn't it.)'

"NO!"

'(You made Al this way, in the transmutation, you did this to him.)'

"NO, I...I didn't!"

'(You may not remember it, but you probably did it subconsciously, that's why you don't remember.)'

"NO, that can't be!"

'(You wanted Al from the beginning, and when you transmuted his body you subconsciously added those feelings. Just so you could fulfill your sick little fantasies.)'

"NO! NO! I made him the way he always was, I DIDN'T CHANGE ANYTHING!"

'(If you didn't change anything, I guess it's a little convenient that he has the same feelings, don't you think.)'

"...no..."

'(What are the odds, two brothers, both turn out to be homosexual. Not only that, they both have incestuous thoughts about one another. WHAT-ARE-THE-ODDS!)'

"...Shut up..."

'(It's funny how all this happened after the transmutation huh?)'

"...Shut up!"

'(Yeah sure, what Winry said about Al not having hormones for four years made sense and all, but still. It all seems so...convenient.)'

"...I said SHUT UP!"

'(Think about it Ed, you know it to be true. You wanted Al to want you! So when you transmuted his body you added your own sick emotions! Then you could have your disgusting ways with him and he would be non the wiser. It was YOU!)'

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! SHUUUUUT UUUUUUP!"

Ed tripped over a rock, his head landing on a large stone on the road.

It took Al a little over an hour to find Ed's unconscious body that night.

_**22.**_

His eye's slowly fluttered open. His head throbbed and it felt tight. Raising his hand to his forehead, Ed could feel bandages wrapped around his head. He tried to sit up, but as he began to rise the room spun violently. 'Okay let's not try that again.'

On further inspection he found he was in his own room, lying on his bed. It was very dark, he didn't know what time it was. 'Last thing I remember..."SHUUUUUT UUUUUUP!"...how did I get here?'

"A...A-l" It hurt to talk, it made his headache throb. There was a strange noise, something he couldn't make out. "A-l"

He heard fast paced footsteps, his door flew open, as Al hurriedly came to his side with a mug of something steamy. "Thank goodness your awake. I thought you were really hurt. Here drink this." He offered the mug to Ed.

'He looks so stressed.' Ed took the cup, it was hot chocolate. "Th-anks Al." He rasped.

Al watched him drink it intently. When he finished Al took the mug and set it down on his nightstand. Taking a seat next to Ed on his bed, Al asked, "What happened to you out there, did someone beat you up or something."

'That's a stupid question.', "Of course no one beat m-OW,OW,OW!" Ed raised his hand to the side of his head.

"Then what happened?"

"I...I tripped...and fell." He replied honestly.

Al stared at him, brow slightly furrowed. "Why Brother."

"I don't know. I couldn't see in the rain, and the ground was slippery."

Al's brow furrowed even more, almost angry looking, "No, I meant why did you leave me like that."

Ed scowled looking away. "I had alot on my mind.", he replied blankly.

"So you left me! You left me in the thunderstorm alone!" Al's voice wavered.

"...", 'Crap, (Good one Ed, you forgot he was afraid of lightning didn't you.)'

"How could you!" Al's eye's began to water. "I was so...scared!"

"Al...wait..." Ed pleaded.

"No! What if something happened to you! I don't know...what I would've done without you!" He was crying now, watching Ed with an angry glare.

Ed rose quickly, ignoring the pain and nausea. He wrapped his arms around Al, squeezing him in a tightly. "I'm sorry Al...I'm so sorry...I'm a terrible brother...I'm sorry." He himself was on the verge of tears.

Al sank into Ed's grip, resting his head in Ed's collar. "Your not terrible brother. You can't be, I love you too much."

Ed squeezed a bit harder. '(Yes, you are a terrible brother Edward, you like holding Alphonse like this don't you, you... "SMACK!" OW, How did you hit me, I'M JUST A FIGMENT OF YOUR IMAGINATION!) NOT NOW! (Whimperokay.Whimper)'

Ed and Al sat there for a long time, just comforting each other. Al felt safe there, in Ed's arms. Not even the crack of thunder could shake him while he was in his brother's arms. Ed liked holding Al, he felt happy to comfort him. Sometime during the night, the two laid down and went to sleep.

Ed didn't let go of Alphonse that night, not until the sun came up the next day.

_**23.**_

The sun shone brightly into the room, beaming directly into Alphonse's eyes. He slowly opened his eyelids, revealing the beauty before him. Edwards face nearly glowed in the sunlight, his hair shone bright gold, nearly blinding him. Alphonse only wanted to stay there, just like that, for the rest of his life if he could. But it was not meant to be, Ed's calm expression changed as his eyes drifted open.

"Morning brother." Al whispered softly.

"Morning Al."

"It's a beautiful day out."

Ed turned his head to face his window, "Yeah I guess it is...WAIT A MINUTE!"

"What?"

"Granny Pinako told us to come into work when the weather was nicer. Crap! It's almost noon!" Ed rose in bed, hoping over Alphonse and rushing into the bathroom.

"Brother, It's already late. We might as well stay home today. We'll just say you got hurt and couldn't come in, we wouldn't be lying." Al didn't want to go to work, he wanted more time alone with Ed.

Al waited for Ed to reply, "Yeah, I guess your right. My head does still hurt a little."

Al heard the shower running and decided to go start breakfast, or rather lunch. While preparing the food Al noticed that Ed had never answered his question the night before. 'What could have bothered him so much, that it made him run out into a storm like a lunatic? He was staring at me just before he left, I wonder if he was thinking about me? Maybe he's having trouble with his feelings for me. Maybe he thinks we can never be together, like I did, and that's whats been bothering him?' Al guessed.

The water was hot, nearly scalding as it ran down Ed's back. 'Is it true then, am I really in love with him. Am I really in love with Alphonse?' His guilt wasn't there to answer him this time, it was still angry about being bitch slapped. 'I guess...I guess I do.' His head lowered in the shower. Ed wasn't going to deny it any longer, he made up his mind last night as he held Alphonse. 'But what do I do now? If he feels the same way about me, what should I do?'

Ed was conflicted, he didn't know what he wanted. Should he confess his feelings for Alphonse, and hope that he's right, and Alphonse confesses in return. Or should he ignore it, and not say anything about it, like Alphonse was doing. It was probably the hardest question Ed had ever asked himself.

'By now he must know how I feel, I can tell when I look into his eyes. But I wonder if he knows that I know. He probably thinks I have no idea about how he looks at me.' Ed chuckled, sometimes Al was naive like that.

And it was true, Al really hadn't even thought about it. He hadn't realized that if he could see Ed was hiding his emotions, so could Ed.

He kept thinking about Alphonse as he took his shower. Sometime while he was rubbing the shampoo into his hair, the image of Alphonse naked popped into his head. So unexpected was the thought, Ed opened his eyes and got shampoo in them. "OW! Shit!"

Alphonse's voice came through the doorway, muffled, "Ed, are you okay?"

"Uh...Yeah, just fine."

"Okay." Al returned to the kitchen as Edward tried to find a way to deal this the growing erection in between his legs.

'Crap think of something, quick...I've got it. AUNTIE PINAKO IN A TIGHT BIKINI.'

The elric brothers truly did think alike.

Once Ed finished getting dressed he wandered over to the kitchen, following the delicious aroma of the day's lunch, "MMM, what smell's so...soup."

Al was sitting at the table casually sipping soup from his spoon. "Jeez, you took forever. Was taking a shower really that hard." Al joked

"I was a bit hard."

"What?"

"I mean! IT was a bit hard. heh,heh" Ed quickly sat down and started eating the soup Al left him.

"Oookaaay. Anyway what do you want to do today brother? It's really nice out, I was thinking..."

Ed remembered what he was thinking about in the shower, about how Al probably thought Ed was oblivious to the whole situation. He decided to interrupt Al, he had to get this off his chest.

"Alphonse, there's something I want to say to you." Ed stared at the soup as it steamed.

"Yes brother." Al sounded like a child who knew he was in trouble for something. "What is it?"

Ed took a while to find the words. 'How am I going to say this. I don't want to just blurt out "Alphonse I love you more than a brother" and then "And I know you do too but we can't act on it cause it's wrong." That would be too much. No, I have to be discreet, He'll understand.'

"Alphonse, I love you. And I know you love me too..."

"Of course I love you brother." Al interrupted.

"Of course you do, I'm just letting you know. I KNOW you LOVE me...and I LOVE YOU too."

Al's eye's opened wide.

"I always will love you, and I'll always be...your BROTHER." It was harder for him to say it than he thought it would be. Ed raised his eye's to meet Alphonse's. He could see the look in Al's eyes, 'He understands.'

Al slowly rose from the table, then slowly walked out of the kitchen. Ed didn't move at all, he only listened, as Al walked out the front door.

Ed let out a sigh, "Now what Ed." he said to himself. He actually felt very sad, the word's hadn't really sunk in until he said them out loud.

Suddenly, he heard someone, but it wasn't Alphonse. They were outside, and they sounded frantic. "Winry." Ed got up and walked to the kitchen window where he could see the front yard. Winry was standing there, saying something to Alphonse, she was crying. Ed couldn't make out what she was saying, but she looked panicked. He went straight to the door, flinging it open and quickly joining the two. "Winry what's wrong?"

"Ed!" She shrieked, "Oh Ed, It's granny!"

The Elric brother's received terrible news that day.


	7. Chapter 7

Both brothers now knew the Taboo lifestyle they were beginning to lead. But could they handle another journey into Taboo land? Would they risk everything to make it there? One thing was for certain, Edward and Alphonse Elric couldn't get it off their minds. Even with the tragedy that had befallen them. Three days left.

_**24.**_

The door creaked as it was slowly shut closed. Alphonse dragged his feet as he made his way to his room. Edward stood by the door still holding the knob with one hand, the other loosening his tie. He stood there for a moment, thinking, before he preceded to his own room removing his suit jacket.

It had been a long day for the two...the day they buried Granny Pinako...a very long day. But nothing had felt so long as the silent treatment the brothers had been giving each other. Ever since the day Pinako died, and Ed gave Al the message that he knew, the two had said almost nothing to each other.

Alphonse lay on his bed still in his black suit, similar to the one he wore the day they buried his mother. His eyes were sore and red from crying, and his head hurt from all the thinking he had been doing over the past few days. Although the death of one of the most beloved people Al knew was heavy on his mind, he couldn't help but think of what Ed had said to him that day. Not only was Al depressed about Pinako's death, but he was depressed because his hopes of being more than a brother to Edward had been smashed to pieces, again!

'So much for being the best little brother for him.' It was too much for Alphonse to deal with at once, and the lack of communication with his brother was making things much worse for him. Al silently cried, as he lay in his bed staring at the wall.

Edward stood in his room, looking out his window. He hadn't cried at all over Granny Pinako's death. To be honest he couldn't cry, he wanted to more than anything, but he couldn't. Like Alphonse, his mind was filled with thoughts of Granny Pinako and what he said to Al that day. He didn't know why he and his brother weren't talking, he just couldn't find the right words to say. What could he say? He didn't want to hurt Al more, especially given the current situation.

'I'm gonna miss the old hag.' Ed thought fondly. 'Poor Winry.'

Over the past days all he had done was comfort Winry, the lose of granny Pinako was too much for her to bear alone. He wanted to comfort Alphonse as well, but he was too afraid of how he would react to him. Ed actually thought Al was mad at him.

After a while, Ed became bored with the night sky. It wasn't as interesting without Alphonse at his side. Ed took off his suit and dressed in his normal sleep attire, even though he wasn't tired at all. Laying his bed he stared at the ceiling.

After a while, when things seemed deathly quiet in the house, Ed heard it. A very familiar sound, that he hadn't heard for some time, yet he knew exactly what it was.

Walking towards Alphonse's room Ed could see a faint blue glow under the doorway. As he slowly opened the door peeking in, he found Alphonse sitting on the floor doing alchemy in the dark. It was odd to see Al doing alchemy again. After they got their bodies back the two didn't really feel the need to study alchemy anymore. And who could blame them after all the trouble knowing alchemy had brought them.

Al either didn't notice Ed's entrance, or just didn't care, he kept on. Ed stood in the door way, and after his eye's adjusted to the dark he was to surprised to see what Alphonse was transmuting. Small horse figures out of wood, like the ones they made when they were younger. The sight made Eds heart hurt a little, he decided to take a seat next to Alphonse and just watch. Now he was certain Alphonse didn't care that he was there, because he still didn't move an inch.

"You know Al, your gonna make a hole in the floor if you keep using it for those horses." Ed suggested softly. Alphonse made no reply. Ed sighed, "Look Al...I'm sorry for the way I've been acting to you lately. I know granny Pinako's...well, I know her passing must be really hard on you." Ed paused to see if Alphonse wanted to say anything, but no, he kept making the little horses.

Ed decided not to continue with that conversation, he knew that Pinako's death was bothering him. But it wasn't why he wasn't talking to him.

Alphonse had about six or seven little horses by now, and he was placing them in neat little rows next to him. Ed watched on, staying silent. He was surprised to find Al hadn't kicked him out already. Every once in a while a soft blue glow would illuminate the room, and every time he could see Alphonse's puffy eye's. He felt sad for him, and he felt worse than ever for what he said to Al.

'Maybe I should have just kept my mouth shut, I always seem to hurt him when I open it. Ah, what am I doing here anyway, he's probably waiting for me to leave him alone.' Ed rose from the ground suddenly, and made to leave the room, but just as he did so...

"Don't go." It was quiet, so quiet. The words barely reached Ed's ears. For a moment he thought he was just imagining things, but then it came again. "Don't go."

Ed quickly took his seat next to Alphonse back, staring intently at his brother. "I'm here Al, I'm not going anywhere." he whispered back. 'Finally, he's talking to me.' He felt a little relieved.

Alphonse had stopped making the small figures, but his gaze still focused on the last horse he had made. For a long time the two sat in the darkness. Moonlight shone in through Al's window, and Ed could see the look on Alphonse's face. He was thinking.

"Brother..."

"Yes Alphonse?" Ed waited.

"...Brother!" Al yelped, as he tackled Edward to the ground, hugging him fiercly. "I...miss...her..." He sobbed.

After Ed recovered from the shock of being pounced on so quickly, he rubbed Alphonse's back, "Shhh, It's okay Al, It's okay." He whispered into Alphonse's ear.

"Brother..." Al whispered back.

"Yeah Al."

"Do you think...do you think she went to the gate?"

"...I suppose so."

Al thought for a second, "...What do you think's on the other side?"

"Well, for me, it was a place called Lun-dun. If I remember correctly"

Al thought again, "So then...do you think she went to this, Lun-dun."

"Well, when I went, I was still alive. I don't know what happens when a soul goes through the gate after death."

Al thought for a while again before continuing. "I hope it's nice, where ever she is. And maybe she's with mom."

Ed's heart sank a little at the mention of their mother, "Yeah, maybe."

They sat there for a while, just hugging each other fondly. Then Ed noticed something, even though Al was laying on top of him, he wasn't embarrassed or nervous. He was happy, he felt as though he was whole, and nothing could ever bother him again. The feeling of Al's body as he breathed was ryhthemic and soothing. He could feel Al's heart beating in sync with his own. Al's warmth surrounded him, making his tense muscles relax, and his face soften. They stayed there for what felt like an eternity, basking in each others warmth.

Then the silence was broken, "Brother...did you mean it."

There was no point in playing dumb, Ed knew exactly what Al was talking about.

"...I..." He didn't know how to respond. 'I did mean it...didn't I...of course I did, I mean it would be wrong if I didn't...but...' Being here, with Alphonse like this, he couldn't tell what he wanted. Because for the first time, it didn't feel wrong to be this close to Al. "...I don't know..."

Al slowly lifted his head, face to face with his brother, their noses nearly touching. "You...you don't know?"

Al's heart began to pound, and he could feel Ed's heart racing as well. 'His eye's...their...burning...'

Slowly, so slowly, Al began to lower his head. Coming closer and closer to Ed's face. Ed didn't move, he stared into Alphones' eyes, they were incredible. There was an intensity in them, an intensity Ed had never seen before.

Al came closer and closer, with each passing moment Ed could feel Al's breath coming faster and faster on his lips. It was too much for him, Ed lunged his head forward, and then...

...he stopped...millimeters away from Al's lips, suddenly realizing what he was doing. Slowly he lowered his head again, and looked away, ashamed of himself. Alphonse stared at him, eye's pleading, but it was futile. Al sluggishly rose himself up, off of Edward. He kneeled in front of him, avoiding Ed's eyes. Ed slowly rose to his feet.

"Good night...little brother." Ed quickly retreated to his room.

Al stayed there, on the floor. His mind was blank, and his eyes stung. Eventually he got up and walked the short distance to his bed. He curled up under the sheets, bringing his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around them, he stared out the window. But the stars weren't as interesting without Edward at his side.

'Am I still being punished? Wasn't four years as a feelingless, hollow suit of armor enough? Can't I have this one thing, haven't I paid enough?...am I damned...'

Al listened, but no answers came that night.

_**25.**_

Gloomy wouldn't even begin to describe the mood. The three sat at the dining room table, Winry playing with her food, Alphonse absently chewing his beef, and Edward amazingly had barely touched his food. They were silent, with only the soft tick tock of a clock hanging on the wall. Edward and Alphonse continuing the vow of silence the two had subconsciously made to each other. Winry still oblivious to the awkward silence between them, focusing on the mushy substance on her plate.

Tic, toc, tic, toc, tic, toc...

"Thanks you guys..." Her voice was husky and low.

Edward stared, surprised by the comment. "...for what?"

"...for being here. I know this must be hard for you guys too. You two have seen enough death, so thank you for being here with me."

"No problem Winry." Al added as he grasped her free hand tenderly. She gave him a weak smile in return.

Ed and Al's eyes met for a second, and quickly averted each other, as they focused their attention back on their diner.

tic, toc, tic, toc, tic, toc...

The hot water ran down Edwards back, easing the tense muscles. He twisted and turned his head, allowing the water to evenly soak his hair. His hand was placed against the wall for support as he leaned into the falling stream. '(The gate is waiting for you, you know.) Oh, it's you again. (Yup, and don't think I'll go away so easily this time. You've supplied me with enough fuel to keep hounding you for a long time. So were was I, oh yeah, the gate.)'

Ed listened quietly, 'I probably deserve this, (Damn straight you do.Any way, that gate is just quivering with excitement. It can't wait for you to show up on its doorstep. It's gonna have alot of fun with you.) ... (Oh, what's the matter? No threatening comment? No defensive statement to make yourself feel better?)...(So you've accepted it then? You accept the fact that your a damned soul?)'

He turned off the water and stepped out, grabbing his towel from the rack and absently drying himself off. '(So why didn't you do it, huh? Why didn't you steal your brother's innocence, like the sick little pervert you are?)

'Because it was wrong!'

'(What's worse is that you don't even believe that. You know how you felt before you tried to kiss him, only disgusting perverts think of their brother's like that...)'

'ALPHONSE IS NOT DISGUSTING!'

'(What...? Oh yes, that's right, he thinks about you the same way you think about him doesn't he?)'

'(Wether you made him that way or not your both disgusting human beings and you both deserve to ...ACK... WHAT... THE...YOUR...ACK...YOUR CHOKING ME! HOW THE...GUH...HELL ARE YOU...CHOKING ME! I'M NOT...gurgle...EVEN REAL!)'

'I may be damned, and disgusting, and sick. But my brother is NOT! I love him, even if I'm not supposed too! So If that damns me to suffer for an eternity in hell, IF THERE IS SUCH A PLACE! Then I'll do it gladly, so why don't you go see what the flames of hell are like, I'll be there shortly!'

'(AGH...ACK...gurgle, gurgle...)'

There was a blinding light, then a loud boom. "(What? Where am I?...AH! THE GATE! NO, THIS CAN'T BE!)"

A small faceless figure sat at the foot of the gate, "Hello there, I remember you. You were with the one from which I took an arm and a leg. Well, he took them back, and I wasn't too happy about that." A large toothy grin appeared on the figure.

The gate loudly creaked open, hundreds of arms flung out. "(AH! NO, WAIT! NOOOO!)" The gate slammed shut, and all was quiet again.

Edward stepped out of the bathroom, he felt as though a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. After getting dressed he found Alphonse lying on the living room couch, face buried into the cushions. "...H-hey Al, bathrooms empty..."

A moment passed when neither moved, then Alphonse slowly rose from the couch and preceded into the bathroom. Edward sighed, 'I have to do something. We can't keep doing this to eachother.'

Alphonse let the hot water rinse through his hair, using his hand to support him as he leaned into the flow of steaming water. 'I'm tired of this, I want to talk to brother. I don't even care what we say, I just want him to talk to me. He's probably waiting for me to say something, but what do I say! "Sorry for almost making out with you brother, it won't happen again."? then it'll just be even more awkward between us. Ugh, I know what we want is wrong, but who cares, I don't.'

He turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. When he stepped out of the bathroom, he saw that Ed's door was closed and his light was on. 'I wonder what he's doing. Maybe I should go talk to him.' Al stood there, in front of the bathroom door, thinking it over. 'No, it's late and he's probably tired. And anyway, I still don't know what I'd say.' He sighed as he walked into his room.

As Al lay in bed his thoughts were on Granny Pinako, 'I really miss her.'

While Alphonse was dozing off, Edward sat on his bed skimming the pages of a familiar book with the picture of an old man on it's cover. "Chapter Three" he read to himself, "Love"

Edward read the entire chapter before turning off the light and going to sleep that night.

_**26.**_

"I have a confession to make Ed. My dreams...well, their not so innocent."

Ed's eye's flew open, he was panting. 'The dream...I had it again. Damn it, why can't I stop thinking about that.'

His guilt's words echoed in his mind, (Why didn't you steal your brother's innocence, like the sick little pervert you are?) It was probably the only thing he agreed with. He wasn't going to live his life knowing Alphonse lost his innocence to his own brother.

'It's wrong. As long as Alphonse and I have these emotions for each other, AND THATS IT, nothing else happens. I'm sure we'll be fine. I mean it's not wrong to love your own brother, it's just wrong if your lover is your brother.' He reassured himself, but it didn't make him feel any better.

He sat up in bed, his heart pounding. Something was making a noise, but he couldn't tell what it was. On further inspection of his room, he found the culprit. Raindrops softly padded against his window, then a flash and a boom. "It's raining again."

Ed lay back down, trying to fall back into slumber. But he couldn't. The dream's images were still fresh in his mind. Acting on pure impulse he got out of bed and found his way to the door. He stepped out into the hallway, and shut his door behind him, making almost no noise at all. The hallway was pitch black, but he knew where he was going, he had done this many times before. As he slowly crept along the hallway, inching nearer and nearer to his destination, a floorboard creaked giving way to the weight being put on it. The problem was, it wasn't his weight that caused the floor to groan. 'Oh, so we have an intruder eh? I guess I'll have to teach him to never mess with the Elirc's' The hallway was too dark for him to see anything, but Ed could tell were the direction of the noise came. Placing his footing in the right position to pounce on said intruder, Ed waited and listened to the floorboards creek as the invader came nearer.

WHAM! "OW! WHAT THE?"

"Hah! Thought you could mess with the..." Ed flicked on the light, and suddenly felt very foolish.

"Brother, what are you doing!" Al said as he rubbed a large lump growing on the back of his head.

"Al? What are you doing out here?"

"I asked you first, and why did you hit me!" Al pouted

"I thought you were a burglar."

"A BURGLAR! Idiot brother, everyone knows your the Fullmetal Alchemist around here. Who in their right mind would try to rob us!"

Ed felt even more foolish, "Don't call your big brother an idiot!"

"I call 'em as I see 'em!" Al retorted angrily.

"That's it Al! I'm gonna..." A loud clap of thunder shook the house to it's core. Al visibly tensed, his eyes going slightly wider. Ed sighed, "Look just forget about it. Now, why were you out here in the hallway?"

"I asked you first." Al said, childishly crossing his arms.

"Quite being such a baby, just answer the stupid question."

"I'm not a baby!" There was another clap of thunder, and another visible tensing of the muscles.

'Oh I get it, the thunder. Duh.' Ed mentally kicked himself. "Did the thunder wake you up, is that it." Ed said slightly annoyed by Alphonse's attitude.

Al fidgeted, "No, wasn't the thunder."

"Then what was it Al."

He fidgeted some more, "I...I had a dream, and it woke me up."

'A dream?', "What, you mean like a nightmare?"

"Well, some would call it that."

'Huh? What does that mea...Oh, I get it.', Edward felt sorry for his brother. He knew what kind of dreams some people would call nightmares were like. He just had one. He watched as Alphonse fidgeted, avoiding his stare. 'He must have been coming to my room to make sure the dream wasn't real. Just like I was doing.'

Ed watched him for a while, "It's raining pretty bad out there." Ed commented conversationally.

Al looked up to meet his gaze, "Yeah."

There was a pause as the two watched each other, "Well It's pretty late. I'm going to bed." Ed flicked off the light, then walked over to his room opening the door. Letting the small amount of light from his window illuminate the hallway. He waited there for a moment looking at Alphonse, who hadn't moved and was watching him intently. "Well, you comin or not."

"H-huh?"

"It's raining pretty hard out. There's alot of thunder and lightning, don't want you getting scared or anything." Ed smirked.

Al blushed, "Thank you brother." he mumbled as he shuffled past his brother.

Ed closed the door and the two got into the cramped bed together. They lay on their backs, staring at the ceiling trying their hardest not to feel awkward.

"N-night brother." Alphonse whispered.

There was a bright flash, followed immediately by an almost deafening clap of thunder. Alphonse yelped and latched to Edwards arm, Edward tensed. For a second neither moved, then Alphonse suddenly noticed what he had done, and quickly let go. He returned to his original position, on his back staring at the ceiling. Now they did feel awkward.

"Night Alphonse." Edward whispered quickly, closing his eyes and trying to fall asleep. Alphonse did the same, although neither of them actually fell asleep for a long time.

Edward and Alphonse slept very uncomfortably that night, trying their hardest not to touch.

_**27.**_

Ed's eyes slowly opened, he was surprised to find Alphonse's face only inches from his own. Then Al's eyes opened slowly as well. The two stared at each other, half awake and half asleep.

Something over came Edward then, a mixture of pent up frustration and lust. He suddenly leaned forward and captured Alphonse's lips with his own. He wrapped his arms around him passionately, deepening the kiss.

Alphonse did the same, sliding his arms around Ed's hips, pulling the two together. He backed away for a moment to breath, then reconnected with an intense force.

Their lips smacked, as they lustfully sucked and licked. The heat was intense, their lips were on fire. They pulled each other closer, trying to feel as much as they could. Al's hands wandered up and down Ed's back lustfully, feeling each muscle, each scar. Ed's hands explored Alphonse as well, one hand running wildly through his hair. The other roaming Al's shoulders.

"..Alphonse.." Edward moaned huskily

"...Bro-ther..." Al panted.

"...Al...I...love you..."

"...Brother...!" Al dug his nails into Ed's back.

"...Ah..." he yelped weakly.

Suddenly there was a flash and a loud clap. Ed's eyes widened, horrified. 'It's raining! But...it never rains in this dream...OH MY GOD!'

Ed pulled away from Alphonse violently, he was shaking. "...aren't...aren't I dreaming...?"

Alphonse's eyes grew in shock. "...I...I thought I was..."

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 8 Final Chapter

Warning: This chapter contains smut!

* * *

The end justifies the means. Everything in the past few months since Alphonse's body was restored has led up to this. All of the uncertainty, all of the angst, all of the denial, and all of the cautiousness in the world couldn't stop them now. Finally, years worth of unnoticed pent up frustration had finally led to this one last day. Today is the day that Alphonse Elric and his brother Edward Elric would break their final taboo.

_**27. cont.**_

A flash of thunder brightened the room, followed inevitably by a tremendous clap of thunder. The windows shook as the relentless thunderstorm battered the house. But none of that mattered to them, in fact they didn't even notice it. Not with what had just happened.

"...I...I thought I was..." Alphonse stared into the eyes of his brother, watching them grow in shock.

"...Oh my god..." Edward whispered, as he tried to grasp the situation.

"...brother...I...we..." The younger teen couldn't find the words to say. He was just as shocked as his brother.

"...Oh god...I...I..." Ed was floored, 'No...this can't be real...It must be a dream...it has to be!'

Alphonse could see the conflict on Ed's face, nervous and afraid, his mind was frantic 'What do I do...oh god I can't believe that happened...what's gonna happen between us now! I have to do something, say something...ANYTHING!'

"B-brother...just...s-stay calm. Every things okay." Al tried to comfort.

"Okay? O-KAY!...Everything is NOT Okay Al!" Al jumped at Ed's sudden outburst. "What we did...It's WRONG!" Ed quickly jumped out of the bed, backing away as if something was going to hurt him. "It's wrong Al...I'm WRONG!"

"Ed wait!" Al screamed as his brother booked out of the room, frantically running down the hallway and out the door. Al gave chase. This time the storm wasn't going to stop him. "Brother...please!"

It was brighter than Ed thought, the rising sun was beginning to illuminate the clouds. Ed didn't really care, he didn't care about anything, he just wanted to get away. Away from ever thing, away from Alphonse. 'Shit! What have I done! STUPID, STUPID, STUPID, HOW COULD I NOT HAVE NOTICED?'

Some distance behind Ed was Alphonse screaming his head off, tears in his eyes. "BROTHER! STOP! PLEASE STOP!" Alphonse desperately tried to wipe them away, they were blurring his vision. "BROTH-AGH!" He slipped in some mud, splashing into a puddle on his hands and knees. "Brother...don't go..." he saw the blurred image of his brother disappearing into the distance. He couldn't hold it in anymore (Not that he was doing a great job in the first place) and began to weep.

Edward didn't know where he was going, and it didn't matter, anywhere was better than here. He didn't know how long he had been running, but at some point the rain stopped. His lungs hurt, deciding he could finally stop he flopped down onto the side of the road. He was soaked from head to toe, but he couldn't feel it. All that Edward could feel was Alphonse's lips on his. He could still feel the warmth radiating off of them. He could still feel the wetness of the kisses. He hated himself for it.

Alphonse absently wandered into his house, not even bothering to shut the door. By now the sun had risen and although the clouds blocked a fair amount of light, it was still bright enough to see well. Alphonse didn't really notice though, he wasn't thinking about any of that. He stepped into the shower, fully clothed, and turned on the water. Al couldn't feel how cold the water was, he couldn't feel anything, except his brother's tongue on his. He could feel the roughness of it. He could feel the hands running through his hair. He hated himself for letting it end.

They hated themselves equally that morning.

_**28.**_

Alphonse wandered the roads of Resembool, searching for his brother. It was noon and the rain clouds had long since vanished, leaving a few scattered remnants in their wake. He walked slowly, hands in his pockets as he scanned the country side. He figured it would be easy to spot Edward, since all he had to look for was Ed's shimmering golden trademark locks. But Ed was proving to be quite allusive at the moment. Alphonse didn't know what he was going to say to Ed once he found him, he never dealt with a situation like this before. He couldn't really be blamed though, it's not like everyone accidentally makes out with their own sibling.

'Where are you brother.' Alphonse asked himself. He had already checked the river and the small patch of woods near their house with no success. 'Think Alphonse, where would Ed go to hide from me? I don't think he'd go to Winry's house, she would probably notice something was wrong. Then where...' he paused to search the area, then he spotted it, '...the train station!'. Alphonse left the dirt road, cutting through all the rolling hills, running as hard as he could. Somehow he knew that was where Ed would be. 'Why didn't I think of it before!'

A short while later a very exhausted Alphonse made his way up the steps of the boarding platform. It wasn't hard to spot Ed. Just as Al had thought, his hair glistened in the sun light. Angrily stomping over to the bench Ed was sitting on, Alphonse smacked his brother fiercly on the head, "What do you think your doing!"

"Ow! What the...oh, it's you."

"Of course it's me, who else would it be? Scar!" Alphonse fumed.

Edward almost wished it had been scar, he'd be easier to deal with at the moment. Alphonse noticed the train ticket Ed was clinging to and quickly snatched it away. "Hey, give that back Alphonse." Edward complained.

Alphonse easily held Ed back, swatting away his reaching hands, and read the ticket. "...Central! Your going to Central!"

"..." Ed gave up trying to reclaim his stolen item. Instead he sat back down on the bench and pouted. "Yes Alphonse, I'm going to Central." Alphonse smacked Ed again. "Ow, would you quit doing that!"

"You deserve it! What where you going to do in Central, with nothing but the soaking wet cloths your wearing. And after buying this ticket you probably have like what, ten cenz in your pocket!"

'Damn Alphonse and his rational thinking!', "I don't know! Okay, I don't know what I was going to do. I just needed to..." Edward paused.

"To what? Huh? What did you need to do?"

"...I needed to get away! Alright!"

"Away from what?"

"From YOU!"

The lady in the ticket booth, who was the only other person on the platform, was staring at them. Obviously confused as to what was going on.

Alphonse glared at his brother, anger set in his face. "Your coming home with me." He demanded forcefully.

"No Al, I'm not going back..."

"I WASN'T ASKING YOU!" Alphonse ripped the ticket in two and threw it down to the ground. He unmercifully grabbed Ed by the collar of his shirt and began dragging him in the direction of their house.

"NO AL! Let...go!" Ed struggled furiously, batting at Alphonse's grip.

"That's it!" Alphonse shoved Edward down to the ground hard. "FINE! RUN AWAY FROM YOUR PROBLEMS! GO AHEAD, I'M NOT GOING TO STOP YOU!" he grabbed a random amount of money from his pocket, and flung it to the ground, "HERE, GO BUY ANOTHER TICKET AND GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"

Edward starred in shock and disbelief. "Alpho..."

"SHUT UP! Your not my brother! My brother NEVER ran away from his problems." At that Alphonse twirled around and stomped away. Edward watched him go, shocked.

He watched until Alphonse disappeared behind a hill, but he didn't move from his position for a long time. Eventually the train pulled in, unloading a few passengers. Edward looked at the train, then at the hill Alphonse disappeared over. He got up and walked over to the ticket booth, "Lemme' get another ticket to Central please." He mumbled.

The ticket lady watched him for a moment, then sighed and gave him said ticket. Using the money Alphonse had threw at him he bought the ticket and walked over to the train, just as the whistle blew.

"All aboard!" A tall man with a gray mustache yelled from the entrance of one of the cars. He looked around, there was only a small blond boy standing on the platform. "Hey son, you gettin' on. Trains gonna leave soon." Edward stared up at the man. "Well son, you gonna get on or what?"

The train left Resembool on schedule that afternoon.

_**29.**_

Alphonse could see the smoke stacks from the train climbing into the air from his front door. "Stupid, Idiot brother." He mumbled to himself. He was angry, and sad at the same time. He regretted yelling at Edward, it probably wasn't the right thing to do, but he couldn't help himself. All the frustration, anxiety, uncertainty, and just plain emotions between him and his brother had gotten to him.

He stepped into his house, quietly closing the door behind him. 'Did brother really go? Did he really leave me here...alone?' The thought scared him, and he regretted giving Ed the money. Without thinking he found his way to Edward's room, and stood there in his doorway. The room smelled like him, and Al could almost feel his presence in it. He stepped in slowly, hesitantly, as if it was forbidden. He ran his fingers along Ed's dresser, softly touching various items Ed had placed on it. Wandering over to the closet, he opened it's door and looked inside. As he scanned it's contents, something familiar caught his eye. he reached deep into the darkness and pulled it out. "I didn't know he still had this."

The red coat was bigger than he remembered, considering he was a seven foot tall suit of armor last time he saw it. He laid it on Edwards bed, admiring it. The insignia on the back bringing memories of teacher to his mind. Although it was a bit tarnished and ripped in some places, it was still in fairly good condition. Al cautiously pulled the coat on, he had never felt the material before. It was surprisingly soft, and heavy. It fit a bit snugly, but it looked good, he thought, as he looked into Ed's tall door mirror. The coat was saturated with Ed's smell. Alphonse had grown to love that smell since he got his body back, and he couldn't describe it. It was just...

"Edward!" Al jumped noticing his brother standing in the door way, watching him. "...I...I thought you left." He was blushing furiously.

"...I didn't." Ed replied softly. "...What are you doing?"

Al grinned sheepishly, "Uh...well...I was looking around and...I...uh...yeah." He ended lamely.

"...Oh..." Ed walked over and softly pulled off the jacket, setting it back in its place inside his closet. He gently shut the door and stared at himself in the mirror.

"...Um...brother?"

"Don't call me that...I'm not your brother...remember." Ed said coldly.

Al scowled, hating himself for saying that. "Look, brother...I'm sorry...I was just really angry and...I'm sorry, please don't be mad at me." Edward turned around, looking right into Alphonse's face. 'His eye's...has he been crying? Oh great! Good going Alphonse, look what you've done to him.' Al scolded himself.

Ed said nothing, he just looked at his brother for a while. Alphonse didn't know what to say, 'I'm sorry' didn't quite cut it. After a long moment of silence Edward finally spoke up. "I'm going to take a shower." Voice raw and husky.

Al watched him exit the room silently, then listened as he padded down the hallway to the bathroom. "Damn it!" He said quietly as he kicked the bed, frustrated with himself. "Why did I say that! Ugh, I just messed things up even more now!" Al tried to yell at himself as quietly as he could, so that Ed couldn't hear him.

Al quickly left the room, shutting himself into his own. He lay on his bed staring at the ceiling, face stern. 'Well ceiling, It's me again. Brother and I are having problems with each other again. So now I look to you for answers, please use your wisdom to tell me what to say to him.' The ceiling stared back.

After a while he noticed that a large amount of time had passed since Ed stepped into the shower. Worried, Al padded over to the bathroom door, knocking nervously. "B-brother? Hey...are you alright?" There was no reply. Al suddenly thought of something terrible. 'He wouldn't do something like that...right?'

Deciding to take no chances, he slammed into the door breaking the lock sending the door flying open. Inspecting the room, Al found that the water wasn't running, and the bathtub was full. He rushed over to the tub, his worst fears realized. Ed lay under the water, eyes closed. "BROTHER!" Al shrieked as he frantically grabbed Edward's shoulders and hauled him out of the water. He tumbled backwards, landing them both on the bathroom floor.

"Ack! A-alphonse! What the hell are you doing!" Ed yelled.

"Your...your okay!" Al replied.

"Of course I'm okay, what the hell were you thinking!" Ed fumed.

"I...well I thought..."

Ed glared at him for a moment. "Wait a minute...did you think I was trying to drown myself! Al you idiot! Why the HELL would I do that!"

"Well It sure looked like you were!" Al defended.

"I was just taking a bath! I always stick my head under the water...it's relaxing!" Ed pouted.

The two sat there for a while on the bathroom floor, the both of them silent. Ed noticed Al's face was getting very flustered. "What?" Ed looked down. 'CRAP, I'M NAKED!' He hurridly jumped back into the bathtub. "Get out Al!"

Al scampered out of the bathroom quickly, shutting the door behind him. Ed's face felt incredibly hot. Ed thought about his karma, considering he had once seen Alphonse naked he figured Al deserved to see him naked. The entire ordeal shook Ed up a bit, and he quickly finished his shower and returned to his room.

Although Ed didn't know it yet, he had developed a phobia of taking baths that day.

_**30.**_

Ed sat in his room, too afraid to go anywhere else in the house for fear he might run into Alphonse. He wasn't looking forward to the conversation they needed to have, but he knew it was inevitable. His stomach growled painfully, he hadn't eaten all day. Since it wasn't quite dinner time yet, and it was past lunch, he knew sneaking out his window and going to Winry's house was pointless. But if he went to the kitchen and made something to eat, Alphonse might corner him. He debated wether it was worth risking it, or if he should just wait till dinner time and sneak over to Winry's. Edward wanted to wait till dinner, but his stomach didn't agree with that idea. As always his stomach won.

He quietly opened the door to his room and peaked his head out the doorway. looking side to side, Alphonse was nowhere to be seen. Ed had no idea where Al could be in the house, so he had to be quiet. With the grace of a ninja, Ed made his way to the kitchen noiselessly. Fortunately Al wasn't wandering the house either, 'He must be in his room. Alright time to eat!'

Ed opened the refrigerator door and peeked his head inside. 'Hmm, not much in here.' There was lettuce, a half empty bottle of milk(Ed scowled at that one), some cheese, a bottle of ketchup, aaaand lettuce. 'Well, looks like I'm having a cheese, lettuce, and ketchup sandwitch.' Ed grabbed said ingredients and closed the door.

"Ah!" He didn't even hear Al come into the kitchen, let alone walk behind the refrigerator door. "Jeez Al, trying to give me a heart attack!" Ed complained.

Al snatched Ed's ingredients and placed them back into the refrigerator. He looked at Edward, brow furrowed, "We need to talk."

Ed took a deep breath. Al had cornered him, just as he feared. "Okay, but can we at least eat something I'm starve..."

"No, now! I've waited long enough." Al said forcefully. "Sit down."

Ed obeyed, angrily crossing his arms and taking a seat at the kitchen table. Alphonse did the same, sitting at the opposite end looking Ed straight in the eye. Al watched him for a while, gathering his thoughts.

"What's going to happen now." It was the question that had bothered him since morning.

Ed sighed, "What do you mean, nothings going to happen."

"What? So your just going to ignore this."

"Well I was, until you brought it up."

"Don't get smart with me! This is serious!"

Ed scowled.

"Look brother," Alphonse sighed, "I know this is hard for you. But it wasn't any easier for me either. I sat in bed for almost an entire day over this, don't you remember that!"

Ed remained silent.

"I know what happened this morning...well...it wasn't expected and...ugh, I don't know where I'm going with this." His mind was in overdrive. There was a million things he wanted to say, but none of them came out.

They both looked away, unable to keep each other's gaze any longer.

"It's wrong..." Ed mumbled quietly, after a long moment of silence.

"What?"

"It's wrong." He repeated louder.

Al scowled. "...why..."

Ed looked into Al's face. "...why? Why is it wrong! Al you my BROTHER! How can't this be wrong!"

Al reconnected their eye's, both ablaze. "Who says it's wrong! Huh, who!"

"Everyone Al...society...It's a TABOO!"

"That never stopped us from trying to bring mother back!"

"..." Ed tensed, Al was right. "...That was different, we were young and stupid."

"Nothing stopped us from using the Philosopher's stone either! We weren't young and stupid then!" Al's eyes were flaming with his passion over the subject.

"That was different too..."

"No it wasn't! The stone was made of thousands of human souls, and even though we knew that, we used it anyway."

"That doesn't count..."

"So loving each other does!"

Ed had never seen Alphonse this intense before. He took a deep breath, "Al, it's wrong okay. I am not going to let you lose your innocence on my account. Your young and in time you'll realize..."

"I AM NOT A DAMN CHILD!" Al yelled as he abruptly stood up, knocking his chair to the ground with a loud thud. "I am not...a damn child."

Ed stared in shock, "Al...I..."

Alphonse walked over to Ed, grabbing him by the collar and thrusting him into the wall, holding him there. Their noses were nearly touching, as Alphonse spoke. "Why are you so afraid of this? You want this just as bad as I do yet your afraid. Why?" Alphonse pleaded, letting go of Edward and resting his head on his brother's shoulder.

"Al...we can't..."

Alphonse slowly rose his head, bringing their faces only inches apart. "Brother...I...I want to kiss you."

Edward's eye's grew wide as he gulped loudly, "No Al. Please...don't..." Ed pleaded feebly.

"Please brother...let me kiss you...forget what society thinks...I don't care...please...just kiss me..." he pressed into Edward, squeezing their bodies together almost painfully.

"...A-al...I w-won't..." Edward squeaked. The urge to fulfill his brother's wish was immense. He wanted it so bad, 'No...I can't...'

"Edward please!" Al begged, tugging on Ed's shirt desperately. "...kiss me..." he moved his mouth closer, feeling Ed's breath coming harder and faster. "...just...let me..." He whispered, lips only millimeters apart.

"Hello! Anybody home!" Winry yelled as she stepped in through the front door.

"Oh god, Winry!" Ed whispered, Alphonse immediately backed away just before she stepped into the kitchen.

"Oh, there you two are...what are you going?" She questioned.

Alphonse was trying desperately to hide his heavy breathing while Edward put a sheepish smile on his face.

"Oh hi Winry, how are you today." Edward asked, more enthusiastically than he wanted.

"Uh, fine I guess...is everything alright?"

"Yeah just fine. Every things just fine."

"Why wouldn't it be fine?" Alphonse added.

Winry stared at the two, puzzled. "Um...okay. Well I just came...to see if you two were gonna come to dinner at my place tonight. You two didn't come in for work today so I thought maybe something important had come up."

'Work! I forgot all about it! She must've been at the shop alone all day long!' Ed mentally kicked himself. "Oh yeah, sorry about that Winry something...unexpected happened." He glanced over at Alphonse, "But It's okay now. Sure we'll come eat at your place." He smiled.

Winry's face brightened a little, "Okay."

Edward and Winry talked about automail as they ate, while Alphonse remained quiet. Winry tried to provoke some conversation out of him, but it didn't work.

She never questioned what it was that caused them to miss work, she was just happy to have some company that night.

_**31.**_

Edward shut the front door once they were both in the house, locking it behind Alphonse. The two walked into the living room, and awkwardly stood there. Trying desperately to avoid each other's stare.

"So..." Alphonse said.

"So..." Edward replied.

Silence.

Al worked up the courage and asked his question once again, "...so, what do we do now?"

Edward's brow furrowed. "...I told you earlier...nothing."

'Ugh, when is he going to give it up!' Alphonse frowned, "Brother you know we can't ignore this...not now."

"Alphonse I'm tired," Ed complained, "It's been a long day, I'm going to bed. We can talk about this tomorrow." Ed started for his bedroom but was abruptly cut off when Alphonse stepped in front of him.

Alphonse was close again, only inches from his face, "...earlier...you wanted too...you wanted too kiss me...I could feel it..."

Edward stared blankly into his eyes. That was it, Ed was tired and frustrated, "...Okay Alphonse! Your right, I wanted to kiss you, okay! Are you happy now! You've won, I'm a sick pervert who wants his own brother! Is that what you wanted me too say?"

Alphonse looked puzzled, "...then what does that make me?"

"...what do you mean?"

"If wanting to kiss your brother makes you a sick pervert, then that means I am too doesn't it." Alphonse's tone was surprisingly neutral.

"No...that's not what I meant..."

"Then we're not sick perverts?"

"NO! That's not what I meant either."

"So then your a sick pervert, but I'm not?"

"Ugh! Your putting words in my mouth!" Alphonse took a small step closer. "Al? What are you doing?" Edward took a step back, and Al took another step closer. "Alphonse...stop it."

Ed took another step, then Al took another step. Then Ed, Then Al. Ed, Al. Until finally, Ed's back was against the wall with Alphonse dangerously close.

Alphonse stared determinedly into Ed's eyes, piercing into his soul. "Kiss me."

"No."

"Kiss me!"

"No!"

Alphonse placed each of his hands against the wall on each side of Ed's head, blocking him in. "..."

"I want to kiss you, so so badly. But I am not going to force it on you. So please...let go! Just let go of your fears and kiss me...please." Al pleaded once more.

"...Alphonse, I told you already. This is wrong..."

"I know you don't believe that brother, I can see it in your eyes."

Edward ducked under Alphonse's arms and headed for his room. "Good night Al." He said weakly.

"Brother!" Alphonse followed, cutting him off once again at his doorway. "Aren't you tired of it...all the restless nights wishing there was someone next to you...wishing you could hold them and...kiss them..." Alphonse gently wrapped his arms around Ed's neck bringing the two close again, "...because I am...so please, kiss me..."

"...No Al..." Edward wriggled free and quickly walked past his brother into the darkness of his room. "...I won't do this, I won't-Agh!"

Alphonse tackled Edward from behind, landing neatly on his bed. He quickly turned Ed over and wrapped him in his arms, constricting him. He tried desperately to free himself, but Alphonse only tightened his grip harder. "I'm not letting go brother! Not until you let go of your fears."

"I'm not afraid!" Edward struggled.

"Then why are you shaking so much?"

"..." He immediately stopped his struggling.

"...I know your afraid of this brother," Al whispered in a pleading voice, "but nothing bad is going to happen. I won't let it...I love you too much." Al said nothing more, he just lay his head against Ed's chest and listened to his heartbeat.

Edward shut his eye's tightly. He couldn't do it anymore, he had broken. "...I...I love you too Al..." Ed whispered.

"..." Al raised his head to look up into his brother's eyes. There were tears forming in the corners of them, and Alphonse knew he had succeeded. Slowly he let go of Edward, and raised himself up so that their faces were level. "...then...kiss me..."

Edward starred at him for a moment, then slowly wrapped his arms around Alphonse's neck. "...Okay...Al..."

His heart pounding, Ed gently raised his head as Alphonse lowered his. Their lips connected softly, but affectionately. Waves of heat radiated off of them soothingly running down their bodies making them shudder. Alphonse deepened the kiss, taking as much of Edward in as he could. Edward did the same, licking and sucking Al's lips. They wanted to taste each other, too feel each other in ways they were never meant too.

Edward moaned deeply as Alphonse thrust his hips against Edward's. Edward lustfully ran his hands up and down Al's back, scratching needfully. Alphonse thrust again, harder, as his tounge explored Edward's mouth, then his jaw, and then his neck.

"Alphonse!" Edward sighed. He slowly reached down, sticking his hands in between them and down Al's pants.

"..Ah! Bro-ther..." He gasped as Edward wrapped his hand around him.

Edward fiercly nipped Alphonse's neck, leaving a line of bite marks. Alphonse's hips thrust rhythmically into Edwards hand. Al could feel it deep inside him, the growing pleasure as he neared his climax. He thrust harder, moaning deeply as he passionately sucked on Edward's tongue. Edward pumped faster as he licked Alphonse's lips.

"Brother!" Alphonse moaned, it was coming.

"Al!" Almost there.

"EDWARD!"

Alphonse's world exploded, his senses going haywire. Incredible waves of pleasure shook his body as he released into his brother's hand. He flopped down on top of Edward panting, his body tingling.

Alphonse lay there, catching his breath. After a moment he gingerly raised his head to look Edward in the face, "...thank you...brother..." He whispered

Edward gave him a questioning look, "For what?" he whispered back.

"...for making my dreams come true..."

Ed smiled softly 'Maybe this won't be so bad.', "Your such a sap Al."

Al slept in Ed's bed that night, although they didn't do much sleeping.

* * *

So that's it the end of Taboo, what did you think? This was my first Elricest fic so I hope you all liked it, thanks for reading!


	9. Epilogue

Okay so I wasn't originally planning on writing an epilogue because I didn't know what I would write about. But when a friend of mine over at LiveJournal ,Esteltinuviel, wrote a fic based off of taboo I decided to base my epilogue on it. Herfic is sort of a prequel, that tells the story of when Winry told Edward that she loved him. Winry, being the genius that she is, guesses that Edward is in love with Al.That wasn't the way I had thought of the story as I was writing it, the part about Winry knowing about the brothers that is, but after I read her fic I found it very interesting. It made the fic feel more multi-dimensional because the entire time, Winry knew what was going on. So I would like to thank Esteltinuviel for writing the lovely fic because if it weren't for her I wouldn't have written the epilogue at all. lol

Oh and if you would like to read Esteltinuviel's fic it's called "Unrequited" and it's posted here and at LiveJournal in the Elricest community. I suggest you all read it, it's a really nice fic!

* * *

It is the lifestyle both choose to live, the lifestyle both embrace happily. Nothing can change what has happened now that they have made that final step across the threshold. And even if they could change it, both know they wouldn't. Not with the happiness they had found together. They didn't care that they were living a lie, no one suspected that the two were lovers. Who would? All they cared about was living. Living together. Living happily. Living a Taboo. 

One month later

_**Epilogue 1**_

"The shop looks great Winry!" Alphonse complimented, enjoying the place's change of decoration as he washed dishes along side her.

"Thanks Al!" Winry exclaimed, "I thought it was time to give it a facelift, thought I should move on you know."

Al did know, his old friend had mourned her grandmothers passing for a long time. News of the famous automail engineer's death had spread all over Amestries, causing Winry to receive many letters in the mail. Automail engineers from all over the country told her stories of how Pinako's automail was the best they'd ever seen, and how they strived to match her talent. They also sent generous donations to help Winry buy new tools and equipment.

Edward shuffled into the kitchen from the back room, tired from rearranging it's desk's and special automail repair chairs. "Phew, that stuff is HEAVY! And it doesn't help that I wasted all my energy earlier, carrying those stupid packages from the post office, WINRY!" He scolded his friend.

"Oh quite your whining! Just be happy you had Al to help you out. I can't imagine how hard it would have been for someone as small as you to carry those boxes all by himself." She smirked.

"WHO YOU CALLIN SO SMALL THEY NEED HIGH HEEL SHOES TO REACH ALPHONSE'S SHOULDER!"

"No one said that!" Both Alphonse and Winry reminded the fuming midget.

"Oh forget you Winry. I'm going home, you commin Al?"

"Not yet, I have to help Winry finish washing these dishes."

"Suit yourself, see ya at home." Edward stomped out of the house to the sound of muffled laughter.

"I can't believe he still reacts like that after all these years." Winry told her dish washing buddy. "I mean if he really cared so much why didn't he just ask you to make him taller when you restored his body?" She joked.

"Heh, heh. Yeah." Alphonse agreed fondly. He was happy now, more happy than he had been in years. Over the month since he and his brother had started their 'Relationship' (Al felt awkward calling it that) he had fallen even more madly in love with Ed than before. 'If that's even possible.' Al joked to himself.

The two friends sat in silence as they finished washing their dishes. Winry thought to herself in the quiet, thinking about the two brothers she loved. 'I would have never guessed in a million years that this is how we'd all turn out when I was younger. Well, I guess I had an idea when I found out how Ed felt for Al. And now look at them, they're in LOOOOOVE. It's funny really, they think they hide it so well. Idiots! About that...I think I'll have some fun.'

Winry glanced over at Alphonse, who currently had a small smile on his face and blushing cheeks. 'No doubt thinking about Ed.' She smirked evilly as she sneakily asked her question. "So Al...how have you and Ed been doing?"

Alphonse snapped out of his daydream, looking at the questioner "What?"

"You and Ed. How have you two been lately?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh...you know...how's your relationship?"

Al froze immediately, 'What the! Is she talking about what I think she's talking about?'

"Uh...I don't know what you mean Winry." Alphonse replied sheepishly.

'He is such a terrible liar. Look at his face!', "You know, how are you and Ed going together."

'OMG,OMG,OMG! Does she know? How could she? Stupid idiot brother! He must have said something! Quick, think of something to say...', Al put on the best 'I'm Not Panicking' face, "Uh, good...I guess...you know...as brothers...you know...cause we ARE brothers...and that's all...just brothers...nothing more...brothers."

'Oh this is hilarious!' Winry thought, as she tried her hardest not to laugh. "Good, I thought you two would be doing good together as brothers. But...how are the other aspects of your relationship?"

'What! DOES SHE KNOW OR NOT! IS SHE TOYING WITH ME!', "Um, I don't know what your talking about Winry. you're not making any sense."

"Oh come on Al, you know what I'm talking about." Winry nudged his shoulder affectionately, "Don't be shy."

Winry would have had to call the ambulance if it weren't for Alphonse's strong will to keep his heart beating. "D-don't be s-shy about what W-Winry?" His face was on FIRE!

Just as Winry was about to continue torturing Alphonse, the water from the sink had began to overflow, splashing to the floor. "Oh crap!" Winry exclaimed taking her eyes off of Al.

As soon as Al saw his opportunity, he took it. "Oh-so-sorry-about-that-Winry,look-at-the-time-better-get-going-see-ya!" He pronounced it in one long word as he flew out of the house at breakneck speeds.

Winry nearly died of laughter after Al left that night.

_**Epilogue 2**_

"BROTHER!" A very angry Alphonse exclaimed as he burst through the front door to his house. "WHERE ARE YOU?" He said as he looked around.

"I'm in the shower Al." Ed's voice muffled by the bathroom door. "I'll be out in a minute."

Alphonse soon found his way to the bathroom door, clapping his hands loudly and placing them to the door.

"Aaaagh" Ed shrieked as the door loudly shattered into hundreds of pieces and flew across the room. If it weren't for the shower curtain he would have been impaled! "WHAT THE F..."

"BROTHER!" Al yelled as he violently yanked the curtain open, finding a very shocked Ed. "What did you tell Winry?"

"W-what?" Ed replied as he huddled into the back of the tub and out of the waters path.

"What did you tell Winry!" The raging teen repeated.

"What do you mean? Tell her about what?" He was honestly confused.

"I'm not sure, but I think Winry was trying to ask me about our sex life or something!"

Edwards eyes grew wide. "OUR...sex life? As in the sex you and I have?" To Al's great surprise, Ed sounded rather calm.

"Yes OUR sex life!"

"So your telling me, Winry just asked 'How's the sex between you and Ed'?" The older asked, confusion on his face.

"...well...no...not exactly. But it was something about us being together, that's for sure!"

"Oh...then what are you worried about?"

If it weren't for Al's strong will to keep his brother living because he loved him so much, Ed would have been six feet under in no time. "...what do you mean 'What am I worried about'?" He mocked his brother. "Winry KNOWS about US!"

"Yeah, you gotta hand it to her, she is one perceptive little..." Edward decided not to finish that statement, the thought of a flying wrench had entered his mind. "Any way, I guess we were being to obvious or something."

Alphonse didn't believe his ears, 'They must have gotten messed up in the transmutation! Why is he so calm about this?', "Ed, I don't think your hearing me right, so I'll repeat it too you. Winry knows that we have an incestuous relationship and she knows that you and I...you know...do 'IT'."

"I heard you the first time, and...I thought you didn't care if society knew about us remember."

"...well yeah, I don't care if SOCIETY knew about us. But this is WINRY, not some stranger! What if she thinks we're disgusting!" Alphonse said worriedly.

"Al I don't think she would have asked you about our sex life together if she thought it was disgusting." Edward pointed out.

"...so then...you think she doesn't care...and that she'll love us either way?" The younger Elric asked innocently.

"I don't think...I KNOW." Ed replied matter-of-factly.

"...you know? How do you 'Know'?" Alphonse asked, suspecting his brother wasn't telling him something. 'He has to be keeping something from me. No way would he act this calm if he had just found out Winry knew about us, like me.'

Edward suddenly looked very nervous, as he rubbed the back of his head, "Uh, well you see Al...I sorta...kinda...knew that Winry knows about us...heh, heh" He offered a sheepish grin.

"You WHAT! You knew Winry knew, and you didn't tell me! IDIOT BROTHER!" Al yelled as he punched his brother, knocking the grin right off his face.

"Ow! AL!" Ed whined holding his nose.

"How long has she KNOWN!" Al demanded.

"Jeez Al, you didn't have to hit me!"

"How LONG!"

"Ugh..." Ed grunted, he knew Al wasn't going to like his answer. "...not that long, she found out a little while ago."

"How 'Little'?" Al glared.

"...you know...about a month..."

"A MONTH!" Another fist was slammed into Ed's nose, "Thats how long we've been together! You mean to tell me she knew since the beginning!"

"CRAP AL, would you stop hitting me in the nose!"

"OKAY!" Al connected again, this time to Ed's beautiful golden eye."

"OW! ALPHONSE! STOP HITTING ME!"

"How did she find out? Did you tell her or something, like some excited little school girl with a crush!"

"LITTLE?"

"Oh shut up, I didn't mean it that way!"

Edward pouted, although it looked strange with a swollen nose and black eye. "Ugh...okay look, I didn't tell her that we were together, okay. She just figured it out."

"But how could she have just 'figured it out', she must have known something?" Alphonse asked accusingly.

Ed did not want to tell Al this, but he had to now, 'Damn it Al, why do you have to be so persistent.', "A few years ago, when Winry told me how she felt for me. I told her I was gay, but...thats not all we talked about..."

"...and...?" The anxious teen urged on.

"...well...Winry asked me if I was attracted to someone...but I didn't want to tell her it was you...but it didn't matter cause she guessed it, and since then she's always known."

Alphonse starred at his brother, surprised. Two things dawned upon him then, 'So Winry knew about Ed the entire time. Then she must have known what was going on between brother and I this whole time. Ugh, I feel like such a fool!' Then the second, and more important thing hit him, 'I didn't know brother had feelings for me that long ago.' Alphonse felt a surge of love and compassion for his brother then. The realization of his brother's longing for him for all those years throwing all his anger out the window.

"...brother?"

"Yeah Al?"

"How long have you loved me?"

Ed knew what kind of love Al was talking about. It was the love only Ed could feel for Al, and the love only Al could feel for Ed. Even if it was a forbidden love. "Since the day I first lay eyes upon you."

Al smiled softly, extremely touched by his brother's words. "Your such a sap brother." Al hugged his beloved tightly, although it felt awkward since it was over the edge of the bath tub.

Then the two realized something they had completely forgotten about. Before Al had barged in so rudely, hadn't Ed been taking a shower?

Backing away, Alphonse saw that Ed indeed was very...VERY...naked. Al's face began to burn with the intensity of the sun.

Noticing Al's facial expression, Ed suddenly smiled mischievously, "Say, Al. I didn't really get too far into my shower before you blasted your way in. And seeing as how I'm so tired from todays work at the shop, it's gonna be hard for me to get all lathered up by myself...wanna help?"

Al's cloths were quickly transmuted to shreds that night.

_**Epilogue 3**_

'You can do this Al, just go in there and ask her if it's true.' The nervous boy thought to himself, as he stood outside the shop's front door. 'I mean, it's Winry we're talking about here, not teacher!' Al shuddered at the thought of what would happen to him if Izumi did find out about his relationship with Ed. 'It would probably involve lots of pain.'

Hesitantly he grabbed the door knob, but quickly let go and made to leave instead, but just as he was about to step away from the door it flung open. "...Al? What are you doing?" The confused shop owner questioned, "It's Saturday, you don't have to come in for work."

Alphonse spun around to greet his friend, a blush spreading across his face, "Oh, hi Winry! It's Saturday? Really? Oh darn, I guess I'll be going back home then. Bye!"

The boy tried to make a dash for his home, but Winry's long arms caught his collar just in time, "Wait a minute Al, you weren't here for work, were you?"

"...no..."

Winry sighed loudly, 'Maybe I went a bit over board last night?', "Get in here Al, I want to talk to you."

He didn't like her tone, and he was afraid to step into the house. 'Get a grip Alphonse, this is just Winry. She isn't going to tell you your disgusting or anything. Brother said so...right?'

The two took seats on the living room sofa, with Winry at one end, and Alphonse squashed at the other. Winry could see how nervous he was, 'He's probably afraid I'll say something mean.'

"Alphonse?"

"Yes W-winry." He tried his best to sound calm, but he couldn't.

"I guess I'll be blunt about this...I know about you and Ed."

"...I...I know you do..."

"So then why are you so afraid?"

"It's just...don't you find it strange or something?"

"Not anymore."

Alphonse blinked at her, "No anymore? So you mean, at one time you did think it was weird?" That's what he feared.

"I'll be honest Al, It was a bit hard to accept it at first. And it didn't make it any easier since I had fallen in love with Ed. But eventually I realized it didn't bother me."

"So then...you don't think we're d-disgusting?" Al choked a little on that last word, afraid his friend would say that she once thought they were.

"Of course I don't think you two are disgusting. How could I, you're like brother's to me."

Al thought for a moment, "...but why? Why do you accept us so easily. I mean, if anyone else knew, they'd probably chase us out of resembool with torches."

Winry laughed a little at the idea, "Well, sometimes I still can't believe that you two are together like that. But then I remind my self of something I realized after Ed told me he was gay and all."

"And what's that Winry?"

"Well, when I really thought about it, I came to find that you and Ed are perfect together."

"Perfect?" The boy raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah perfect, in all the years I've known you two, I've never met any two people as close as you guys. You two complete each other, think about it Al, If you weren't around Ed would be a convicted murderer. He'd be the only person in prison who killed because he was called short." They both chuckled a bit, it was probably true. "And you Al, if it weren't for Ed, you'd probably be living alone with about three hundred cats!" She joked.

"Hey that's not funny." Al pouted, but he wasn't seriously mad, it was a funny thing to think about.

"Look Al, the way I see it, you two have gone through more crap than most people three times you're age! You two didn't deserve anything that happened to you, and it really hurt me to see you always suffering." Alphonse thought back, and it was true, their past did seem a bit unfair. "It's all about Equivalent Exchange, you two went through so much stuff, and I figure...if the both of you are happy together...then you deserve it. All I want is for you two to be happy, the world owes it to you.

The words brought tears to his eyes, as Alphonse fondly smiled at his friend, "Thanks Winry."

"You're welcome Alphonse."

Al scooted across the sofa and gave her an affectionate hug. Now that he thought about it, he kind of liked that Winry knew their secret. Now he had someone to talk to about it other than Ed.

"Talking about you two, where's the other half?" Winry joked as she pulled away softly.

"Oh, Ed? He's still sleeping."

"Still? It's almost noon."

"Yeah I know, he must have been really tired from yesterday."

Winry smirked, 'I think I'll have a bit more fun now.', "From yesterday Alphonse? Or last night?"

Alphonse blushed furiously, "Winry!"

She laughed, "Oh come on Al. Give me the juicy details! Is Ed a good kisser?"

"A lady never asks, and a gentleman never tells."

Winry pouted, "Fine be that way...I'll just ask Ed how you are in bed. I'm sure he'll tell me everything."

Alphonse's eyes grew, "HE WOULDN'T!"

"Oh, I bet he would!"

"Your and evil, evil lady Winry. You know that."

She sniggered, "Aren't I?"

Winry and Alphonse talked for a long time, about many things. And when Alphonse finally went home he found Ed reading a book under the tree. He settled in behind Ed, holding him in his arms as he read over his shoulder.

It was then that he knew, he and Ed were going to be okay. There would be no more dangerous adventures, no more life threatening fights, No more uncertainty between them. It would just be he and his brother, Alphonse and Edward.

They were happy again, like when they were little kids, and somehow they knew that they always would be. For they were living a Taboo, and they couldn't care less.

* * *

And now the fic is complete! I would like to thank you all for reading and thank you very much to all who commented, for reading my fan-fic! I also like to thank Esteltinuviel for her fan-fic's based on Taboo, I really appreciate them, so thank you Esteltinuviel! 


End file.
